


Say it in person

by BubbleCherry



Series: Full of our unsent messages [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cussing, Fluff, Hate to Love, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, sexual humour because of nct u and 127 not nct dream, this fic focuses on markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleCherry/pseuds/BubbleCherry
Summary: [587-674-887]well im clearly not replying sowhy tf u keep msging me?When Mark finally had the guts to confess, but it's in a text.And his crush didn't take that so well.





	1. Confession Aggression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I finally found the perfect ship for a text fic! I've been wanting to write a text fic for the longest time, but couldn't find the right ships. Well, I hope you enjoy! +other pairings will appear later on the story.
> 
>  

 

 

**587-674-887**

Today 5:11PM Tuesday

 

**Mark**

Hello? Is this Lee Donghyuck’s number?

..

Hello? Haechan?

Um, are you there?

I see you reading my messages..

 

**[587-674-887]**

well im clearly not replying so

why tf u keep msging me?

and who the fried churros are you?

huh?

do you know what you just did?

you woke me up from my nap

and das unakseptable

 

**Mark**

I’m really sorry, Haechan.

I didn’t know..

 

**[587-674-887]**

just get to the point wil u?

what u want from me?

bc the things i own, u can not afford sweetie

 

**Mark**

I just want to tell you something.

Really important.

 

**[587-674-887]**

well it better fucking be

because if it isnt then idk what the fuck are you here for

 

 

...

 

 

 **te** **etle meetle neetle**

Today 5:28PM

 

**Mark**

I’m regretting this.

 

**Jaeminin╰(*´︶`*)╯**

Why? Why? Why?

Screenshot the convo rn!

 

**Mark**

image.sent758

Regretting everything.

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

what does he mean by who the fried churros are you?

and how could anyone mess up spelling

unacceptable that badly?

 

**Chenle｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )**

is he a tsun or just a grumpy puss

 

**Jenos**

Shouldn’t have disturbed his nap time, Mark.

 

**Mark**

How would I even know that he was taking a nap?

 

**Jenos**

Don’t you take naps?

 

**Mark**

JENO. I BARELY EVEN SLEEP AND IF I TAKE

NAPS, I WOULDN’T DO IT AT 5 IN THE AFTERNOON.

 

**Jaeminin ╰(*´︶`*)╯**

kay? can we not judge people please?

and also, you should reply to him, quick.

i don’t think he’ll wait for you.

 

**Mark**

Oh! Snap!

 

**Jaeminin ╰(*´︶`*)╯**

Shit*

its supposed to be “Oh! Shit!”

youre welcom

 

**JisungPwaark**

You’re so-

..

 

 

...

 

 

**587-674-887**

 Today 5:31PM

 

 

**Mark**

It’s very important and if you could

maybe..

take me seriously?

Please?

 

**[587-674-887]**

so now ur telling me what to do?

 

**Mark**

No! Ugh. Just.

Listen, please.

 

**[587-674-887]**

typing…

 

**Mark**

I just want to say that..

 

**[587-674-887]**

typing..

 

**Mark**

THAT..

 

**[587-674-887]**

typing..

 

**Mark**

THAT I LIKE YOU, LEE DONGHYUCK.

PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME.

..

Um? Hello?

Haechan?

 

**[587-674-887]**

im sorry are u confessing to me

and asking me out on a d8 via txt?

 

**Mark**

Yes?

 

**[587-674-887]**

n how do you expect me to answer?

 

**Mark**

I-

I don’t know..

 

**[587-674-887]**

kid.

first of all

idk ur name

second im not that easy to get honey

so step your fucking game up

and ask me out in real life

rather than texting me and not even

telling me ur name

 

**Mark**

Okay.

Alright, okay.

 

**[587-674-887]**

?

 

**Mark**

Haechan-

I mean, Donghyuck.

My name is Mark, and I like you.

A lot.

So..

Will you please go out with me?

 

**[587-674-887]**

typing..

 

**Mark**

I’d like to ask you out properly.

In person, but..

 

**[587-674-887]**

shut up

just stop typing for a second

 

**Mark**

Okay.

 

**[587-674-887]**

you r mark?

mark lee?

as in the lee minhyung?

that mark?

 

**Mark**

Yes.

 

**[587-674-887]**

is this some kind of fucking prank?

bc if it is

its not funny

im gonna take a nap again

 

**Mark**

Wait, no! What?

This isn’t a prank.

 

**[587-674-887]**

yeah

miss me with your bullshit anonymous

bc im not dealing with it

 

**Mark**

Wait! I can give you proof!

image.sent4849

 

**[587-674-887]**

u couldve git that

from his fb

 

**Mark**

videofile21.sent

I know it’s cringy, but I need you to believe me.

Please don’t show it to anyone

It really is me.

It’s not a prank.

..

Hello? Haechan?

Are you there?

 

 

...

 

 

**They Hate us Cuz’ They Anus**

Today 5:39PM

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

HELP

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Year College - Taeil  
> Senior Year - NCT 127 NCT U  
> Sophomore Year - Mark (Still older) and Haechan  
> Junior Year - NCT DREAM
> 
> chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctwigg?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> and check out my blog on [tumblr](https://nctwig.tumblr.com?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	2. Help!

 

**They Hate us Cuz’ They Anus**

 Today 5:39PM

 

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

HELP

HEEELP ME

 

**Junguwu**

What?! What happened Haechan?

 

**Ten 10**

DUDE R U OK WHERE R U

 

**Doyoung**

HAECHAN. I TOLD YOU TO SAY NO WHEN

A STRANGER OFFERS YOU A CANDY!

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

oh shit yo

whats happening

 

**Taeyong**

HAECHAN ARE YOU SAFE?

WHERE ARE YOU?

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

@MY BED BUT AAAH! HELP

image.sent0274948

MARK JUST CONFESSED 2 ME

THIS IS AN EMRGENCY

 

**Doyoung**

Night guys

 

**Johnny**

i was ready to call 119

 

**Taeyong**

Why am I even in this group chat?

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

HYUNGS YOU HAVE TO HELP ME

IM SERIOUSSSS

 

**Ten 10**

oh my fucking shit haechan u

scared us m8 can u not

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

IM SCARED TOO PLEAS E HLP

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

its just a confession haechan

just reject or accept

 

**Taeil**

Don’t forget to reject him kindly.

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

But doesnt Haechan hate Mark?

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

what!? he does?!

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

WITH A BURNING FASHION

 

**Taeil**

passion*

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

dude sicheng where have u been

this kid literally just talks about how he wants to

sock mark and throw him in a river like every single day

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

DNT DISRESPECT MY BABY

HES BUSY AND HAS NO TIME LISTENING

TO PPL RANT ALL THE TIME OKAY????

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

i play video games all the time so im not

up 2 the date with news

sorryyy (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

awww sicheng don’t say sorry

u didn’t do anything wrong

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

Okay?

 

**Lucas**

whipped man

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

STOP CHANGING THE TOPIC

DAMNIT HLEP ME

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

WE DONT KNOW WHAT YOU NEED HELP WITH?? JUST REJECT THE DUDE

YOU HATE HIM RIGHT??

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

WITH A BURNING PASYON

 

**Taeil**

PASSION*

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

SO WHY WONT YOU JUST REJECT HIM????

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

BECOS

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

BECAUSEEE?????

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

bc i feel like

dis is the prefect oporutunity to get riveng on him

and i feel like i could do worse to him than just rejecting him

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

…

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

…

 

**Lucas**

the hell man

 

**Taeil**

perfect* opportunity* revenge*

 

**Taeyong**

What have we done to this perfectly innocent child?

 

**Ten 10**

omg haechan that’s a little

 

**Doyoung**

We raised a devil.

Haechan.

Hyung is proud of you.

 

**Johnny**

DOYOUNG???????

 

**Junguwu**

HYUNG?? I DON’T THINK YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO-

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

ty doyoungg hyuuung

ur my favv

 

**Junguwu**

-encourage him..

 

**Taeyong**

Haechan, what are you planning?

 

**Ten 10**

you better do something reckless.

I MEAN NOT DO SOMETHING RECKLESS HAHAHA

( do something reckless you pussy )

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

IDK thats why im asking you guys for help

 

**Johnny**

and you think we’ll help you, because?

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

bc im your maknae and i need a help from my

favourite and super duper amazing and cool hyungs :(((

 

**Johnny**

shit. im bought.

 

**Junguwu**

HYUNG! NOT YOU TOO! STOP ENCOURAGING HIM.

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

jungwooo hyunggg

you know i love you right???????

 

**Junguwu**

i’m a doyoung stan. that’s not gonna work on me haechannie

 

**Taeyong**

You’re a stan of who now?

 

**Doyoung**

Jungwoo.

 

**Junguwu**

OKAY FINE ILL HELP

 

**Taeil**

That was fast.

 

**Lucas**

when you want to be the favourite lmao

 

**Junguwu**

SHUT.

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

ANYWAYZ

 

**Ten 10**

How about ask him for a dicc pic

 

**Johnny**

NO! WHAT THE SHIT TEN?

 

**Ten 10**

CAN U CLAM DOWN? IT WAS A JOKE

ur dick is the only dick i wanna c anyways ;)

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

CAN YOU FUCKERS STOP USING VULGAR LANGUAGE WHILE WINIWN IS HERE

 

**Ten 10**

BINCH UR JUST MAD BC HE HASNT SUCCED URS YET

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

YOU LITTLE-

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

OKAY. MOVING ON.

 

**Doyoung**

Instead of rejecting him, why don’t you just say nothing to him?

Like ignore him as if he never even confessed.

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

BRO THAT’s WAY TOO MEAN

ID CRY IF WINWIN IGNORES ME

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

you cry at everything sicheng does.

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

HES JUST SO KAWAII XD

 

**Ten 10**

omg i just puked in my mouth a little

 

**Johnny**

Wait, Haechan. How do you even know this is the real Mark?

What if it’s just a prank?

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

sent me a selfie

 

**Johnny**

Someone could’ve gotten that from fb?

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

and a video

 

**Ten 10**

WHAT?

 

**Doyoung**

Seriously!?

 

**Lucas**

shOw us man!

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

videofile21.sent

 

**Taeil**

Aw. He’s so cute!

 

**Ten 10**

THAT WAS ACTUALLY RLY CUTE?

DUD HAECHAN JUST FORGET UR HATE AND

DATE THIS DUDE

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

NO

NEVER IN MY LIFE EVER

 

**Ten 10**

WHYYYY

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

HYUNG YOU KNOW WHY

 

**Ten 10**

UGH UR SUCH A BABY

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

AND UR NOT??

 

**Ten 10**

shit u right

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

UGH U GUYS ARENT HELPING MEE

IM TAKING MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS

 

**Taeyong**

Oh, no. This is bad.

 

**Johnny**

nothing ever ends well when it comes to haechan.

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

I’ll pray for Mark. 人(_ _*)

 

**Lucas**

les do it together bro (*_ _)人

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

im lost..

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

ILL SAVE U WINWINNIE (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

 

 

…

 

 

**577-827-6292**

Today 5:57PM

 

**Make Contact?**

**577-827-6292** to **Mark**

 **Mark** to **ur dead to me**

 **ur dead to me** to **butt pee**

 **butt pee** to **Mark**

 

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

yes im still here

sorry for my rude behaviouor earlier

i’d LOOOOVEE to go on a date with u Mark :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is confusing, right? Don't worry! It's supposed to be for now.


	3. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is excited. Renjun has a gut feeling and Haechan has a mission.

 

 

**587-674-887**

Today 5:57PM

 

**[587-674-887]**

yes im still here

sorry for my rude behaviouor earlier

i’d LOOOOVEE to go on a date with u Mark :)

 

**Mark**

Wait, really?

 

**[587-674-887]**

yeee?? y not haahha?

 

**Mark**

I’m just-

hold on.

 

**Make Contact?**

**587-674-887** to **Lee Donghyuck**

 **Lee Donghyuck** to **Haechan**

 

**Mark**

So, um.

You really don’t mind going on a date with me?

 

**Haechan**

as long as u pay

then i don

 

**Mark**

Ofcourse!

I mean, yeah. I’ll pay for anything that you want.

So, when are you free?

 

**Haechan**

friday

next week

aftr school

 

**Mark**

Yes! I am too. I’m free that day.

Definitely. Yes.

 

**Haechan**

ok cool

so i gues ill see u around

i have to go

need to do the dishes

 

**Mark**

Yes! I’ll definitely see you at school.

And good luck with that.

 

**Haechan**

thanks n byeeeee

 

**Mark**

Goodbye, Haechan. :)

 

 

…

 

 

**teetle meetle neetle**

Today 6:09PM 

 

**Mark**

I got a date!

 

**Jenos**

What? With who?

 

**Mark**

Who else?!

 

**Jaeminin╰(*´︶`*)╯**

someone who is not Haechan?

 

**Mark**

It’s Haechan!

 

**Chenle｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )**

WAT!?

HE ACTUALLY AGREED?????????

 

**JisungPwaark**

Congratulations, hyung!

 

**Chenle｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )**

CONGRAATS!

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Hh, I don’t feel good bout’ this.

 

**Jaeminin╰(*´︶`*)╯**

what!? why not!?

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Not even two hours ago, Haechan was cussing him out.

 

**Jaeminin╰(*´︶`*)╯**

it’s bc the boy didn’t know it was mark yet.

if he had known sooner, he would probably say yes right away.

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

I guess. You’re right.

 

**Jaeminin╰(*´︶`*)╯**

um? i’m always right? what’s new lol.

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Rolling my eyes atm.

 

 

…

 

 

**They Hate us Cuz’ They Anus**

Today 6:09PM

 

**Haechan **☆☆****

first mission!! complete!!

i have a ‘date’ on friday!

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

WHAT??

 

**Johnny**

WHAT MISSION?

 

**Ten 10**

TELL US OR WERE GOING TO MAKE TAEYONG GROUND YOU

 

**Haechan **☆☆****

HE CANT GROUND ME WTF

 

**Taeyong**

Wrong answer.

Think again.

 

**Haechan **☆☆****

OKAY I WILLLLLL

but first let me just get snacks.

i alrdy planned everything and put it on my diary

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

You keep a diary?

 

**Ten 10**

AWWW HAHAHA IS ALL YOUR SECRETS IN THAT DIARY??

 

**Haechan **☆☆****

yes?

 

**Ten 10**

IM TAKING IT

 

**Haechan **☆☆****

YOU WON’T BE ABLE TOO

 

**Ten 10**

YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IM CAPABLE OF HAECHAN

HAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**Johnny**

don’t worry, Haechan. he won’t be able to take your

diary if you put it in a top shelf.

 

**Ten 10**

why r u my boyfriend

 

**Johnny**

because i’m hot and you love me.

 

**Ten 10**

PFT NO UR NOT AND NO I DONT

yes u r and yes i do

 

**Junguwu**

Get your snacks, quick. I want to hear this ‘mission’ or whatever.

 

**Haechan **☆☆****

oKaaaay! brb!

 

**Taeil**

What’s brb?

 

**Lucas**

be right back man


	4. Hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WinWin wants to know why Haechan hates Mark so much.

 

 

**They Hate us Cuz’ The Anus**

 Today 6:32PM

 

**Ten 10**

UM? WHY DOES IT TAKE HIM SO LONG TO

GET SNACKS?? IS BEEN 30 MINS ALRDY???

 

**Doyoung**

That brat probably forgot about us.

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

he’s using my netflix account..

 

**Johnny**

how did you know??

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

Oh my god..

he’s watching Moana again..

 

**Taeyong**

That’s the sixteenth time this week.

Kick him out of your account.

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

I can’t!

 

**Taeil**

Why not?

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

i owe him..

something..

which is a secret..

 

**Ten 10**

WHAT? WHAT IS IT? TELL US

 

**Johnny**

I LOVE SECRETS

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

NO IT’S REALLY UM PRIVATE!

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

haechan find out that kun watches my little pony

everyday and is keeping it a secret as a prize of

having to share his netflix accounts

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

LADDLSHAKALAHSDHS

ADUEU

WISLDKDO

IS NT TRU

SHUT UP YUTA

 

**Ten 10**

AW KUN

YUR THE CUTEST

 

**Lucas**

HAHAHA FAT KUN GE

 

**Taeil**

I’ll buy you MLP blankets next time I see you.

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

NO STOP IT

but um, taeil-hyung…

if you’re really gonna buy me a blanket

can it be.. um..

rainbow dash? please.

 

**Taeil**

Sure!

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

thank you, hyung. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

You welcome

 

 **ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

shut up yuta.

 

**Ten 10**

anyways!!!!! we’ll just have to force him to tell us tomorrow

 

**Johnny**

Yeah. I kind of want to watch Moana now too.

Ten, want to come over?

 

**Ten 10**

will you order pizza?

 

**Johnny**

I’m on it.

 

**Ten 10**

THATS MY HUSBAND EVERYONE

GOTTA BLAST

 

**Taeil**

Cute.

 

 

…

 

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

 Today 7:02

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

hyung.

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

OMG SICHENG PRIVATE MESSAGING ME

ASGDLDJDJDJLSLS IS THIS A DREAM COME TRUE?

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

i’ll just ask someone else.

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

NO I WAS JUST KIDDING

COME BACK

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

i was too.

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

OK GOOD HAHAH.

soo, what’s up?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

something’s just bugging me.

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

WHO? WHO IS IT?

DO I NEED TO BEAT UP SOMEONE?

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

no, hyung. it’s about haechan.

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

WHAT DID HE DO TO U

ILL BEAT HIM UP

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

no!

i was just.. wondering.

why he hates Mark?

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

Oh! Hahaha! So it’s about that.

Well, you see..

I don’t really know the full story?

I just know that Haechan sees Mark as his rival.

Like, rival in everything.

He always competes with him and stuff.

That’s all I know.

I think Doyoung knows the whole thing though.

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

aaah. i’ll go ask doyounghyung then.

thank you yuta hyung!

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

YOOUR WELCOME SICHENG ANYTHING FOR U MY DARLING

SOOOOO

ARE YOU BUSY

WANNA FACETIME??

I MISS SEEING U

SICHENG?

HELLO?

U STILL THERE?

 

 

…

 

 

**Doyoung**

 Today 7:14PM

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

hyung?

are u busy?

 

**Doyoung**

Nope. I’m always available for you, Sicheng.

What’s wrong?

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

i just wanted to ask a question.

that’s all.

 

**Doyoung**

Hmm.

Ask away then.

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

errr

why does haechannie hate mark?

 

**Doyoung**

Oh.. Well.

Just the usual. You know? Like rivalry and such.

Youngsters do that often.

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

yuta hyung told me that too, but i’d really

like to know the full story.

if that’s okay with you.

 

**Doyoung**

Yes! Ofcourse, but just hold on. Okay?

It’s kind of a long story? Let me just take a half bath real

quick.

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

okaaay.

i’ll be waiting here. ( ˘◡˘ )

 

**Doyoung**

Kay. ( ´ ▽ ` )

Okay! I’m back!

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

how was the bath?

 

**Doyoung**

Beautiful! I feel refreshed! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ

Anyways, back to the question.

I don’t really know where to start, but I guess let’s go from the very beginning?

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

yes please.

 

**Doyoung**

Okay. Well, Haechan is very competitive.

That’s really it.

He likes winning awards and medals, because he’s the only child and thinks that he has to do it to impress his parents.

When he entered high school and met Mark, everything changed for him.

Haechan actually adored Mark, because he has finally found someone that he can compete with and call a rival.

He stopped winning for his parents, and started being more competitive because of him.

Haechan wanted to win against him so badly, but can never do it.

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

so haechan hates mark because he kept losing to him?

 

**Doyoung**

No. Not at all. Haechan actually didn’t mind losing, because it just means that he has to work harder.

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

theenn? why?

 

**Doyoung**

Haechan finally won. Just once. Against him.

It was just gym class, they were playing basketball and Mark is guarding Haechan.

But he wasn’t too happy about the win.

He thinks Mark went easy on him, and that crushed his pride.

It’s really humiliating when you see someone as a rival, but they don’t even see you as a challenge.

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

so, that's where it all started?

 

**Doyoung**

Pretty much. Yeah.

When Haechan told us that Mark confessed to him, I was really shocked!

I guess that was the reason why Mark went easy on him.

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

that is the reason!!

i mean, probably!

but why does haechan still hate mark?

 

**Doyoung**

As I said, he’s very competitive.

So he also has a lot of pride.

And, I can see it from his perspective.

The humiliation is probably something Haechan can’t forget and that’s why he wants to get back to Mark so badly.

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

hyung

is that why u wanted to help him?

 

**Doyoung**

Hm?

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

i mean, when haechan asked us to help him with a

plan to get back on mark

you wanted to help him and stuff

is that because why?

because u felt bad that haechan was looked down by mark?

 

**Doyoung**

Ah! No! Hahaha.

I mean, a little, yeah.

But I want to help Haechan because we’re his only friends, you know?

I didn’t want him to think that we would choose Mark over him.

His classmates are already doing a great job fawning over Mark, we can’t be like them too.

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

this is y he can’t rly make friends in his own grade right?

because everyone likes mark except haechannie

 

**Doyoung**

Mhm.

I mean, I see it too.

I don’t hate Mark. He is a really great kid, but so is Haechan.

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

waaah! this hurts my brain!

i hope they can just be friends (╯_╰)

 

**Doyoung**

Wait, wait. Hold on.

Why are you so interested with these two anyways?

You’re usually too lazy to care about these things.

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

ohhhhhh

ummmmm you see

 

**Doyoung**

Sicheng~

You know something, don’t you?

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

no! i dont! i swear (⇀‸↼‶)

 

**Doyoung**

WinWinnie~

Tell me!

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

i can’t, hyung. ( ╥ω╥ )

 

**Doyoung**

Alright, fine. I’ll just bug you at school.

Now, tell me something else.

What’s your grade on your KoreanLanguage Class?

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

ah! i forgot

i have something to do

i’m gonna tell you some other time

bye hyung!!

 

**Doyoung**

What!? You said that last time too!

Sicheng!?

Come back here!

Ugh, this kid.  



	5. Good Morning Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wants to greet Haechan good morning, and the younger just wants sleep.

 

 

**Haechan**

Today 6:02AM Wednesday

 

**Mark**

Hi Haechan.

Are you awake? 

 

**Haechan**

what the fuck it’s like 6 in the fucking morning 

 

**Mark**

Oh! I’m sorry!

I didn’t mean to disturb your sleep.

I thought you would be awake.

I’m really sorry.

 

**Haechan**

whT

oh

oH

fucking shit [deleted]

no i thought you were someone else

why r u txting me?

 

**Mark**

I just wanted to say good morning. 

 

**Haechan**

thats it? 

good morning to u too

 

**Mark**

Well, I’d like to say good morning in school, but I have so much duties to do later. Mrs. Wang really likes picking on me.

 

**Haechan**

fucking bragging ass [deleted]

 

**Mark**

Sorry, what was that?

 

**Haechan**

hm?? oh nothing my phone it fell on my face so it typd by itself, hahaha. 

 

**Mark**

Oh! Okay. Well, I’ll see you at school.

I’ll try to muster up my courage and talk to you.

 

**Haechan**

dork [deleted]

aww its kayy you dont have to talk to me

 

**Mark**

No! I want to. I really, I’ve been waiting for a chance to talk to you.. so.

 

**Haechan**

hahahaha well good luck then

gtg gotta get ready now that im awake 

 

**Mark**

Okay. Get to school safely.

 

**Haechan**

hahaha i will

thankss ♡♡

 

 

…

 

 

**teetle meetle neetle**

Today 6:18AM

 

**Mark**

image.sent1038377

HE SENT ME HEARTS!

DOES THIS MEAN ANYTHING? 

 

**Jenos**

Hyung, it’s six in the morning. Please let us sleep.

 

**Chenle｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )**

WHY R U SCREAMING AT 6

THE BABY IS STILL SLEEPING

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

What baby?

 

**Chenle｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )**

ME SILLY GOOSE

 

**Mark**

He sent me hearts.. 

 

**Jaeminin ╰(*´︶`*)╯**

Love-struck idiot.

 

**JisungPwaark**

Look who’s talking.

cough* Jeno.

 

**Jaeminin ╰(*´︶`*)╯**

SHUT-

 

**Jenos**

Hm?

 

**Jaeminin ╰(*´︶`*)╯**

NOTHING. 

YOU IDIOTS GO BACK TO SLEEP NOW.

 

**Chenle｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )**

iM ON IT

 

 

…

 

 

**They Hate us Cuz’ They Anus**

Today 7:46

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

youngho hyunggg can u pick me up?

 

**Johnny**

lol good one haechan.

start getting ready or you’ll be late again.

 

**Haechan** ☆☆

no hyung im actually ready alrdy can u pick me up

 

**Junguwu**

???

 

**Taeyong**

Is this a prank?

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

no its not so can u just pick me up?? 

 

**Ten 10**

what the fuck is happenkng?

 

**Johnny**

is this for real?

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

YEEESSS

so can u just pick me uppp?

pls

 

**Taeil**

That’s amazing, Haechan! I’m proud of you.

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

dude u usually wake up at 8;25

and class starts at 8;30!!!!

were so proud of u!!!!!!!

i think im crying real tears???

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

i didnt want to wake up this fucking early

that mark lee woke me up and if he does it again im ready to pop someones bones

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

what he wake u up for??

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

HE WANTED TO SAY GUD MORNING

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

…

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

..uh.

that’s really nice n’ cute? 

i don’t get why you’re mad

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

HYUNGGG HE WOKE ME UPPPP

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

honestly, haechanie.

you should have been waking up early anyways 

do you know how many lates you have already? 

 

**Lucas**

when did kun hyung turn into doyoung hyung? 

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

shut up yukhei

 

**Taeil**

It’s true though, Haechan. I think this Mark person would be a good influence on you. 

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

AALSHDKDKDKSK STTOOOP CAN SOMEONE JUST PICK ME UP I DONT WANT TO GET SCOLDED THIS EARLY IN THE MORNINGGGGGGGG

 

**Johnny**

already driving

 

**Ten 10**

BABE DONT TEXT AND DRIVE PLEASE

YOU CANT DIE NOW U STILL NEED TO BUY ME NUGGETS

 

**Johnny**

i-

hi guys im johnny and im single now so hmu if you want my snap.

 

**Ten 10**

ur dramaticccc

 

**Johnny**

and you’re not getting ur nuggets anymore so who’s the real winner here?

 

 

…

 

 

**They Hate us Cuz’ They Anus**

Today 12:08

 

**Doyoung**

Kun, where are you? Lunch started like eight mins ago.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

coming! just got done my notes.

 

**Doyoung**

Okay, hurry. Food might run out soon.

And is Haechan with you?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

no? isn’t he with you guys?

 

**Doyoung**

Nope. I’ve been texting him, but he’s not answering.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

okaay, well sorry i don’t know where he is. ( ╥ω╥ )

 

**Doyoung**

It’s okay, just, come here. Quick.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

okay okay!!

WAIT

I THINK I SEE HIM??

i just passed by and he’s still inside mr. choi’s classroom

 

**Doyoung**

What’s he doing there?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

looks like someone’s in detention.

 

**Doyoung**

Damn it. I’ll talk to him later.

KUN. I’M SERIOUS, LUCAS IS ALREADY EATING THE CHIPS I BOUGHT FOR YOU. COME HERE NOW.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

okaaay, i’m coming already. 

WAIT WAIT WAIT

 

**Doyoung**

Omg. What is it this time?!

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

I LOOKED BACK AND I SAW SOMEONE SPYING ON HIM???

HYUNG HYUNG OMG

GET EVERYONE HERE!!!!!

  
  
  



	6. Bubble Mania

 

**They Hate us Cuz’ They Anus**

Today 12:12

 

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

I LOOKED BACK AND I SAW SOMEONE SPYING ON HIM???

HYUNG HYUNG OMG

GET EVERYONE HERE

 

**Doyoung**

Why what’s happening?

 

**Ten 10**

my phone screens gonna get greasy from my fingers but i live for drama whats up

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

thats gross.. just look at doyoung hyungs phone..

ANYWAYS LOOK WHO I SAW SPYING ON OUR LIL LAMB

image.sent2648282

MARK LEEEEEEEEEE

 

**Ten 10**

WHT IS HE DOING THWRE??

 

**Doyoung**

I can’t even see it..

It’s so blurry.

 

**Ten 10**

ITS MARK LEEEEEE

 

**Doyoung**

Sicheng said that’s definitely Mark.

Yuta said It’s Mark, because Sicheng said so.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

LOL HYUNG

is everyone just looking at ur phone?

 

**Doyoung**

Yes except, Ten. They’re all too busy eating and Ten’s being gross.

 

**Ten 10**

my phone looks like a slime but its okay

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

that’s...

..

what do i do now? should i approach him and ask him why he’s waiting for haechan?

he’s literally pacing around in front of the door

 

**Doyoung**

Don’t. Just watch him. -Yu

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

it looks like he’s saying something..

but i can only hear mumbles..

 

**Doyoung**

GO CLOSER! -Luc

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

I’M TRYING. HOLD ON.

 

**Doyoung**

Can you hear him now?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

a little..

i can hear him saying good afternoon..

and…

 

**Doyoung**

WHAT? WHAT? -Jo

 

**Ten 10**

KUN WHT IS HE SYAING

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

IDK HE’S JUST REPEATING THE SAME SENTENCE ALL OVER AGAIN HES SAYING HI HAECHAN GOODNAFTERNOON HAVE U EATEN???

IS THIS NORMAL??

 

**Doyoung**

why is he doing that?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

THATS WHAT IM ASKING

WAIT CRAB

 

**Ten 10**

huh?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

I MEANT CRAP I THINK HE SAW ME?

NEVERMIND LOL FALSE ALERT

 

**Ten 10**

DONT SCARE US LIKE THAT

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

lol, sorryyy.

i’m just gonna go back bc i’m hungry.

he’s literally saying the same thing over and over again.

i think he’s brokebahsfstzux

 

**Ten 10**

KUN?

 

**Doyoung**

What? What the hell happened?

 

**Lucas**

KUN HYUNGGGG

 

 

…

 

 

**567-826-7277**

Today 2:58

 

**[567-826-7277]**

Kun-ge~

Kun-ge~

Hey, hyung. I know you can see my messages!

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!

 

**[567-826-7277]**

What? Why? I haven’t even said anything yet. ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

Is this how you treat your dongsaengs?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

is this how you treat someone older than you?!

i can’t believe you had the guts to chase me down the hallway and steal my keychain!

are you proud of yourself!?

 

**[567-826-7277]**

I am, actually. And I didn’t steal it though? I just approached you, asked you a question, then you ran away. You dropped it and I was gonna give it back.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

WHO WOULDN’T RUN AWAY FROM YOU??!!

YOU GRABBED MY ARM SO HARD I THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA FALL

THEN U ASKED ME SOMETHING AND LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME IF I DIDNT ANSWER

THEN I RAN AND U WERE SPRINTING TOWARDS ME WHILE LAUGHING WHAT THE HECK?!?!

WHO EVEN DOES THAT U PSYCHO

AND ALSO GIVE THAT BACK

HOW DID U EVEN GET MY NUMBER?!!???

AND MY NAME?!!??!

HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME????

 

**[567-826-7277]**

I apologize for grabbing you like that, just can’t control my strength sometimes and you didn’t even let me finish my question.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

YOU SCARED ME AND I HAVE TOO MUCH TO LIVE FOR

 

**[567-826-7277]**

Lol, are you really older than me?

And also, I’m not a stalker. Please don’t think so lowly of me.

Someone just decided to put their number and their name on the back of this cute little pony keychain! I’m honestly thinking of keeping it right now.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

GIVE IT BACK YOU BRAT.

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Hm, I’ll think about it.

No.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

YOU-

 

**[567-826-8272]**

If you want it back, you have to answer my question. Right?

I’m not the generous type, ge.~

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

just ask already!!

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Oh, I like how we are getting to the point already.

Why were you stalking my friend?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

excuse me????? mee??? stalking???

hah! YOUR FRIEND is the ONE stalking my friend!

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Ohhhh.

So you are friends with Haechan.

Well, lucky me.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

yes! lucky you! now give my keychain back tomorrow or you’re so getting it from me.

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Hm, no.

You have to answer more questions, ge. I’m not satisfied with just one.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

well im not answering anymore questions from someone who is so disrespectful

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Then, you’re not getting back your keychain.

Case closed.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

you know what ???? fine.

i don’t want that keychain anyways.

it’s cheap! i could buy a new one again.

so, bye!

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Really!? Well, that sucks. So it’s okay if I just throw this away, right?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

NO U DONT

i mean, i don’t care.

do whatever you want.

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Kun-ge, I don’t know why you’re being so difficult.

I know this keychain isn’t something you can just buy anywhere, I did my research.

Also, It’s an easy question you can answer without even thinking.

So, let’s just make this easier for the both of us, yeah?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

i’m not giving out information about my friend.

i mean

maybe NOT A LOT

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Wow, you sounded so cool before you even said the last sentence.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

that keychains precious to me stupid

so ask away

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Why did Haehan agreed to go on a date with Mark?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

because he wants to? duh!

 

**[567-826-8272]**

I don’t believe you.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

and why the hell is that?

 

**[567-826-8272]**

A gut feeling.

You’re lying, no. I know your lying, and so is Haechan.

Now, please answer me truthfully.

Why did Haechan agreed to go on a date with Mark?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

alright, fine.

you want answers that badly?

i’ll give it to you.

haechan HATES mark

are you happy now?

and he agreed because he’s planning something

but i’m gonna tell you the truth, i do not-not even my other friends-know what he is planning.

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Ugh, are you serious?

Then..

Why does Haechan hate Mark?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

omg

i don’t even know or remember that clearly.

smth about seeing him as a rival, that’s all i remember.

 

**[567-826-8272]**

You don’t even remember?

So, he has hated Mark for a long time now?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

that. i will not answer.

 

**[567-826-8272]**

I see.

This is bad then.

You see, my friend really likes your friend.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

i know, i can tell.

 

**[567-826-8272]**

You know?

So why are you letting Haechan get away with this?

Why are you letting him do this?

Shouldn’t you be stopping him?

Before he hurts other people?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

and when the hell did i say that i was supporting him with his decision?

also we’re his friends, not his mother. or father. he can do whatever he wants.

i never said i supported it, but you just assumed that I DID, just because i’m his friend?

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Point taken.

I’m sorry, for assuming.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

and apology only accepted if you give me back my keychain.

so drop it off tomorrow at my locker. 2nd floor, hallway 6, locker number 308

thank you very much and have a nice day.

i’m out.

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Wait.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

WHAT?? I ANSWERED U ALRDY AND IVE BEEN NICE TOO

IM NOT ANSWERING ANYMORE

 

**[567-826-8272]**

I know.

I just want to ask one last question, please.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

omg this child [deleted]

whAt?

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Would you just like to meet somewhere?

I’m too lazy to look for your locker.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

um, NO-

 

**[567-826-8272]**

And also, I like MLP too.

But my friends don’t really like the show.

I’ve been looking for people to talk to, about it.

Please, ge?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

i-

you do?

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Rarity is my favourite.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

i mean, i guess. i’ve been looking for people who likes mlp too.

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Great!

I’ll see you tomorrow then, ge.

Also, I haven’t properly introduced myself. I’m sorry.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

i really dont care

just give me back my keychain

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Aww, rude. ( ╥ω╥ )

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

ヽ(￣～￣　)ノ

 

 

…

 

 

**They Hate us Cuz’ They Anus**

Today 3:36

 

**Doyoung**

Is Kun still not replying?

 

**Ten 10**

no :(

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

slr! i’m back!

 

**Lucas**

Kun hyunnggg !!!!!

 

**Johnny**

Kun :D

 

**Ten 10**

KUN WHAT HAPPENED U JUST DISSAPEARED :(

 

**Taeil**

What does slr mean?

 

**Junguwu**

Hyung, it means sorry late reply.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

sorry! i fell and my phone got messed up. i couldn’t message anyone at all && idk why. but it’s all good now!

 

**Doyoung**

??? How did that even happen???

And I guess that’s good for you.

So, what happened to Mark and Haechan? Did they talk?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

no! i fell remember? so i just left them.

idk if they talked.

just ask haechan.

 

**Ten 10**

BEEN ASKING HIM

KID HASNT ANSWERED

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

why?

 

**Ten 10**

IDKK AND WE DONT KNOW WHERE HE IS

 

**Johnny**

we went to his locker, but he wasn’t there.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

maybe he’s with mark?

 

**Ten 10**

…

maybe.

 

**Johnny**

he should tell us then

rather than ignoring our texts.

 

**Junguwu**

He’s probably really busy with Mark, so why won’t we just leave them alone and go somewhere after school?

Me and Doyoung-Hyung are already waiting in Sicheng’s locker.

So anyone who wants to come with, hustle. Now.

 

**Lucas**

im omw! running full speed!

 

**Taeyong**

Don't run in the hallways. 

 


	7. Temperature

 

 

 

**They Hate us Cuz’ They Anus**

Today 4:32

 

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

image.sent12318312

WHAT IS THIS??????

u guis went to bub mania w/o me? :((

 

**Lucas**

DUDE WHERE HAVE U BEEN!!

AND WE STILL HERE MAN

 

**Johnny**

um, it’s your fault?

you weren’t answering our texts?

 

**Ten 10**

how was the date with mArk LEEE?

 

**Doyoung**

Why were you at detention this lunch?

 

**Taeyong**

We need an explanation, now.

You made Dons worried.

 

**Ten 10**

LOL WHAT DID U JUST CALL DOYOUNG???

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

ASHJDALD TAEYONG U AINT SLICK

 

**Doyoung**

???

 

**Taeyong**

SHUT UP TEN, YUTA.

 

**Ten 10**

lmao whatever

imma let this slip for now

since i rly want to know how the d8 went

 

**Doyoung**

Haechan? We want answers?

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

which one do i answer 1st?

 

**Ten 10**

aLL OF THEM

but mostly ur date with mark

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

my date w/ mark is on friday? not today? where did u even get the idea that i have a date with him today??

and i was in detention for taking a nap, doyoung hyung

 

**Ten 10**

WHAT???

BUT AFTER UR DETENTION WERENT U WITH MARK??

AND AFTER SCHOOL 2?

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

NOO? WHERE  RU GETTING THIS FROM???

 

**Johnny**

scroll up

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

wTF??

???? i never saw him after my detention

which is good tbh

and idk why he’s there stalking me

its kinda creepy but its a given he wants to see me

since im a beautYYYY

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

i disagree

so much

 

**Ten 10**

UM SAME?? HAVE U SEEN ME?

IM THE EPITOME OF BEAUTIFUL

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

UM??? R U DIM?

THE EPITOME OF BEAUTY IS SICHENG

DISMISS URSELF

 

**Doyoung**

Okay. Both of you shut up.

Haechan, if you weren’t with Mark after school.

Where the hell were you? You weren’t responding to our texts.

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

oh well i kinda got a headache

so i skipped my last class

its just gym anyways

 

**Ten 10**

dont u have the same gym class as markie pie?

i bet hes worried about u

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

hE’s beEN texting me but im 2 lazy to respond rn

 

**Johnny**

what is he saying?

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

idk i havent opened them yet

hes probably gonna ask me why i was absent

 

**Doyoung**

Do you still have a headache?

Is Auntie home? Do you want me to come over?  
Did you take pills?

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

head still hurts and mom not here

 

**Doyoung**

I’m on my way.

 

**Taeyong**

I’m coming with Doyoung.

 

 **Haechan** **☆☆**

wait arent u guys still in bub mania?

 

**Ten 10**

lol WE R

 

**Johnny**

doyoung literally ran as soon as u said u still have a headache

 

**Ten 10**

and taeyong’s whipped so

 

**Taeil**

What’s whipped?

 

**Ten 10**

;)

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

;) ;)

 

 

…

 

 

**Mark**

Today 5:01

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Hyung! You busy??

 

**Mark**

No, why?

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Just wanted to ask if you want to go to Sweeth Tooth tomorrow?

I miss eating ice cream!

 

**Mark**

All of a sudden? Why won’t you ask the others?

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Because we haven’t hung out lately!

Don’t you miss me?

 

**Mark**

Not even one bit.

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

That’s mean!

 

**Mark**

Renjun, seriously. Why are you only asking me to go with you?

It’s not everyday that you ask to hang out one on one.

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

I told you already!

I miss you, hyung. :)

 

**Mark**

typing..

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

And I need to talk with you.

This is important.

 

**Mark**

Okay, I’m coming.

After school, right?

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Yup!

 

**Mark**

You’re paying for me though.

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Kaay!

Even though you’re older. [deleted]

 

 

…

 

 

**Haechan**

Today 5:32

 

**Mark**

Hey.

Me again.

I know your phone is probably filled with my messages, but I’m just worried.

Text me when you get this, okay?

 

**Haechan**

hey mark

sorry just replying now

i skipped gym class

i had a headache

thanks for worrying

 

**Mark**

Ah! Sorry for bothering you then. Were you resting?

 

**Haechan**

yeah but im a lil okay now

my hyungs r taking care of me

 

**Mark**

That’s good.

God, I’m glad your okay.

 

**Haechan**

its just a headache

no need to get worried anymore

 

**Mark**

I know. I’m just-

I was really worried. Not seeing you.

 

**Haechan**

ye well

im okay now so

hahaha

 

**Mark**

Yeah, I’m glad your hyungs are there to take care of you...

Are they your real brothers or?

 

**Haechan**

no!! i dont have siblings

theyr just my friends

 

**Mark**

Oh, I see!

Well even if you’re okay now, I think you should still rest.

So I’m going now, so you could.

Please don’t forget to drink lots of water too.

I hope you feel better soon.

Bye Haechan.

 

**Haechan**

wait mark

 

**Mark**

Yes?

 

**Haechan**

i just wanted to ask

why u were waiting for me

at lunch

i saw u outside so

did you want to tell me anything?

 

**Mark**

HDEJKHDKJHKD???? [deleted]

WHAT!?? HOW DID YOU [deleted]

How did you see me?

**Haechan**

my friends did

not me

 

**Mark**

Shit. This is embarassing. [deleted]

I, well.

I was just passing by then I saw you?

And I just.

I don’t know, you looked really..

uh..

 

**Haechan**

??

 

**Mark**

You looked really beautiful.

So I kinda just got lost and stared for a while.

I’m sorry, shit. I’m so creepy.

It’s not going to happen again.

I swear.

Uh, Haechan?

Are you still there?

 

**Haechan**

I-

Y WUD U EVN SAY DAT  
DATS SO EMBRASASING

IS NOT A MARK LEE TING T SAY

 

**Mark**

IM SORRY?

I DON’T EVEN KNOW MYSELF.

 

**Haechan**

AAAAAA

THIS IS TOO MUCH

TO UNEXPECTED

IM GONNA REST

GUDNYT AND BYE

 

**Mark**

Wait! Wait!

Haechan! Are you mad?

I’m sorry, okay?!

Ugh.

Okay, good night. I guess.

I’ll see you tomorrow.

Please get well soon! So I can see you!

 

 

…

 

 

**They Hate us Cuz’ They Anus**

Today 6:23

 

**Ten 10**

doyoung

taeyongghyunggg

hows our lil haechan doing

 

**Taeyong**

He’s okay.

Well for now.

Doyoung scolded him for being on his phone.

 

**Johnny**

whos surprised

 

**Taeyong**

True, but I don’t think he’ll be going to school tomorrow?

 

**Lucas**

NOO WHY MAN D:

 

**Taeyong**

?

 

**Lucas**

NOO WHY HYUNG D:*

 

**Junguwu**

Why isn’t he going to school?

 

**Taeyong**

Looks like he’s going to have a fever.

His body temperature is not that hot, but he looks really red.

Doyoung’s really worried, but it’s really up to Haechan to decide if he wants to go or not.

 

**Ten 10**

AWWW ANOTHER DAY W/O MY LITTLE TROUBLMAKER IS LIKE A STAB IN THE ASS

 

**Johnny**

but I thought you like it when I stab you in the ass with my-

 

 **YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

AAAAAAAAAAAAA WE DONT HAVE TO KNOW THAT

WTF TOO MUCH INFO GOD YALL NEED JESUS

 

**Ten 10**

lol taeyong hyung is the one that needs jesus

 

**Taeyong**

I didn’t even do anything?

 

**Ten 10**

well we all know ur about to

“dons”

 

**Taeyong**

Shut the fuck up, Chittaphon.

You better delete that shit before he even sees it.

 

**Ten 10**

ye ye whatevvr

 

 

 


	8. Baby Tiger & Baby Cheetah

 

 

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

Today 7:21 Thursday

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

dy hyunggg im skipping school today

i alrdy told mom but shes too busy to make a phone call 

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

You want me to tell your advisor? 

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

please??

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

Alright, fine.

But are you okay? 

I can call Taeil-hyung and ask him if he can go there and take care of you. 

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

no im okay i can call him myself 

i just need rest and sleep anyways

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

Okay, if you need anything else just message me. 

Kay?

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

okay mooom love u mwuah

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

**♡**

 

 

…

 

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

Today 10:54

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

taeil hyung!!!!!!

hyungggg!!!

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

Yes? 

What’s the matter, Haechanie?

Is your head still aching really bad? 

You want me to skip class and go there? 

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

my heads okay

and i feel like ur using me just to skip 

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

What!? No? 

Why would I? 

I’m already skipping anyways, hehe.

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

i never knew you would be a skipper hyung

im still surprised

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

It’s not like I want to. The lessons are just boring, most of the things they’re teaching me, I’ve already learned.

Well, probably because I read some books during this summer, but that’s besides the point! 

College is just boring! 

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

high school is mor boringer

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

Haechannie, boringer isn’t a word.

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

IT IS NOW BC IM RUNNING FOR PRESIDENT HAHAHAAH

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

You silly child. 

Are you really sick? 

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

nop!! just wanted to skip toohahahaa

dont tell doyoung hyung!! 

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

And what would I gain from not telling? 

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

my love σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

I’m telling.

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

NO DONTTT hyung ur skipping tooo

so its unfairrr

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

No, it’s not. 

Because I’m older and Doyoung can’t scold me, mwuahaha.

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

true e 

but pls hyung????

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

I’m just kidding! 

I’ll keep my lips closed. (･ × ･)

But for real, what’s the matter? 

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

just need some advise

from my old wise hyung

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

I feel like I should be really offended, but I’ll ignore it for now.

What do you want to know from this ‘old wise man’?

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

okay okay umm okay so 

yes okay sooooo

yeeeaaa

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

Huh? 

Am I supposed to understand that? 

Is this like, the new language teenagers are using nowadays?

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

LAHSSKLLALA HAHAHA NO NO

im just trying to put my question into words

because honestly i dont even know what im confused about anymore

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

Oh, I see. Well, how about try putting it in an example? 

Maybe it’ll make it easier.

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

okay okay ur right omg 

okay so… 

theres a baby tiger and a baby cheetah..

the baby tiger wanted to have a running contest with the baby cheetah..

and the cheetah agreed bc he hates the baby tiger and knows that he is fast and he has an advantage to win against the baby tiger ..

but the baby cheetah realized that the baby tiger is somewhat really nice..

but cheetah still wants to win against him no matter what!!!!

but the baby cheetah thinks that if he wins, he’ll feel really guilty about it?? even though he shouldn’t

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

Uh, first of all. 

You could’ve just said cheetah and tiger, but you wanted them as babies which is.. really.. cute.. 

Second, why does the baby cheetah hate the baby tiger? 

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

the baby tiger has disrespected the baby cheetah’s pride !! 

and thats unakseptabl

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

Unacceptable* 

So, the baby cheetah wants revenge for getting his pride disrespected?

Is that it?

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

i was nodding my head and i forgot that u wouldnt see me 

so yes

that is it

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

This sounds oddly familiar? 

And if the baby cheetah knows that the baby tiger is nice, 

wouldn’t he assume that the baby tiger didn’t mean to  disrespect him and it’s all just a misunderstanding? 

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

hyung!!!!!! u shud be answering my question not asknng me moreee questions!!! 

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

Fine, I’ll stop asking.

I should be answering yours afterall.

Okay, so. I don’t know why the baby cheetah would feel guilty about winning the race, but remember that the baby tiger is the one that challenged him, so if he LOSES he should be able to take it. 

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

bUt what if the baby tiger isnt just losing the race

what if hes going to lose something else

what if the race ment a lot to him 

and the baby cheetah is just fooling around 

and not even taking the race seriously

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

I don’t think the baby cheetah is just ‘fooling around’ though?

You told me that the baby cheetah wants revenge right? 

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

yes?

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

And a perfect revenge is well-planned.

The baby cheetah has already planned that he’s going to win, so I don’t think that’s just fooling around.

If the baby cheetah’s really just fooling around, he could’ve just rejected the invitation, but he decided, he’s going to plan his victory, HE’S going to WIN, and he’s going to own that win. It’s not fooling around, Haechannie.

I think the baby cheetah should win this race! 

Because the race means a lot to him as much as it means for the baby tiger.

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

If the tiger really is nice, he’ll understand. He’ll respect the cheetah, and I think in the end, they’ll be able to become friends. 

[Message not delivered. Try Again?]

That is if the baby cheetah overcomes his hate for the baby tiger. 

[Message not delivered. Try again?]

 

**Little Brother H☆echan**

YES UES UR RIGHT YOUR RIGHT HYUNG

I SHOULDNT BE GUILTY BY THIS

I MEAN THE BABY CHEETAH

THIS REVENGE MEANS A LOT TO HIM

THANKS TAEIL HYUNG UR THE BEST <33333

 

**♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪ Moon☆Belle ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪**

But the baby cheetah should forgive the baby tiger after the race! 

[Message not delivered. Try again?]

Wait, what the heck?  

Haechan? Hello?  

Why is my messages not sending?!? 

And why do I feel like I committed a really horrible crime?! 

NEVER USE LIMITED CAFE WIFI!  

[Messages not delivered. Try again?]

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Ice creams

 

 

 

**Mark**

Today 11:49 Thursday

 

**Mark**

Heeey. Me. Again.

I messaged you this morning, but you didn’t see my messages so here I am with a brand new one. Again. 

Just wanted to know if you want to spend lunch with me today.

Message me when you get this.

I probably shouldn’t be texting in class, but..

 

**Haechan**

i cant

im not in school

 

**Mark**

Haechan! Hey! 

I mean good morning, or is it afternoon already? 

Um, why are you not in school?

Are you still having a headache? 

 

**Haechan**

hmmm just a lil

i kinda took advantage of my sickness to skip

 

**Mark**

Oh.

Is it because you didn’t want to see me?

Did I make you mad yesterday?

Are you still mad at me? 

I’m really sorry, I mean I’m not that sorry because I really mean it.

I think you’re beautiful and-

 

**Haechan**

nO what the heckhahaah

can u chill where r u getting this from 

 

**Mark**

I just thought you’re mad because..

you didn’t text me and just.. left all of a sudden.. and

I don’t know. I’m paranoid? A little? 

 

**Haechan**

rest assured im not mad 

what u just said was unexpected

as i said yesterday

its not a mark thing to say

 

**Mark**

Well, what do I usually say? 

 

**Haechan**

i dont know

we never rly talk remember hahaha

thats why you have to do ur best tomorrow 

and impress me ;) 

 

**Haechan**

mark? 

u still ther? 

 

**Mark**

Yeah, sorry. 

I almost got kicked out in class.

 

**Haechan**

y? 

 

**Mark**

I’ll have to keep that information to myself, but I have to go.

Feel better soon. 

 

**Haechan**

i will

and also

try not to get kicked out of class

 

**Mark**

Will do. :) 

 

 

…

 

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Today 12:32

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Hi hyung! Remember me? I bet you didn’t save my number.

I just wanted to remind you about our date today.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

do you have the goods?

 

**[567-826-8272]**

I have your keychain? If those are the “goods” you’re talking about.  (￣ω￣;)

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

thOse are the goods im talking about!!

they better be in perfect condition

dont stain them with anything or else i will really murder everyone in this room then myself

 

**[567-826-8272]**

G-Ge, don’t worry about that.. your keychain is safe, okay?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

it better be

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Anyways, let’s meet at Sweet Tooth after school.

We can talk about MLP and I’ll buy you ice cream for scaring you off too.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

hmm..

not bad for a brat like you.

i want two ice creams by the way

and ill be there right away after school

i hate and i can not exaggerate this enough 

HATE

people who are late so dont make me wait

 

**[567-826-8272]**

I won’t.  (＃￣ω￣)

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

good!

now that we understand each other

i want to know whats ur name

so if ever you lie to me about liking MLP 

i will stick it into a voodoo doll and curse you forever

 

**[567-826-8272]**

Are you seriously older than me?

And my name is Renjun. Thank you for finally asking, ge.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

i am u brat how dare u 

and ill see u after school renjun

 

**Make Contact?**

**567-826-8272** to  **Renjun**

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

bye !!

 

**Renjun**

See you.

 

…

  
  


**Lucas**

Today 2:32

 

**Lucas**

KUN GEEEEEE

ARCADE 

LETS GO ARCAAAAADDEEEEEE MAN

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

lucas stop texting me in the middle of class wat the fuck

 

**Lucas**

so

thats a yes to arcade?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

NO

and i have to go somewhere aftr school so go bother sicheng

 

**Lucas**

but yuta hyung..

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

sicheng loves the arcade and yuta cant do shit about that so just fucking ask him already

 

**Lucas**

ok fine

ill just tell yuta hyung that youre the one who told me to ask sicheng

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

yeah whatever kid

just put your fucking phone away and actually focus to class for once in your damn life

 

**Lucas**

nah imma play mobile legends

see you around kun gee !!

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

i await for ur downfall.

  
  


…

  
  


**Renjun**

Today 3:12

  
  


**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

heyya its me 

im on my way

so you better be on ur way too or u better be there already

dont be late 

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


**Renjun**

Today 3:54

  
  


**Renjun**

Ge!

Ge!

Kun-ge!

Why did you run away?

Hyung!

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

YOU LITTLE SNEAKY DIRTY FILTHY DISGUSTING AWFUL RAT

 

**Renjun**

Wow, that was a lot of insults.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

WHY DID U BRING MARK WITH YOU 

YOU LIED TO ME

 

**Renjun**

I never said that I was going to be alone.

Also, Mark tolerates MLP so maybe he could come along with me.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE ME TELL HIM EVERYTHING WERENT U HUH U LITTLE LIAR

 

**Renjun**

Ge. I literally have never lied to you, and I still wanted to talk about MLP because 

I really do love the show, but I also wanted you to tell Mark everything you told 

me yesterday and convince him to stop going for Haechan.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

WHAT?! U RLY THINK I HAVE THAT KIND OF POWER?

AND WHY COULDNT YOU JUST SHOW OUR TEXTS? WOULDNT THAT CONVINCE HIM ENOUGH?

 

**Renjun**

No, it wouldn’t. 

I know Mark, and he wouldn’t just give up so easily if he sees those texts.

He needs someone to make him believe the truth by forcing it to him, reasoning with him and arguing with him.

And I can’t do that, because he will say that I don’t even know Haechan personally and he thinks everything I say will be invalid-which I think is true since I really do not know Haechan that much.

So I need someone who can tell him that is close to Haechan and someone who is older than us, and maybe he will listen.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

WHAT MAKES U THINK THAT ME TALKING TO HIM WILL MAKE HIM GIVE UP UGH   
OMG OKAY LOOK KID

i am just a mlp fan who really wants his fucking keychain back

its not like i do not care about your friends situation or my friends situation

BUT I am not someone who is good at talking or convincing people

i am the older one here but im pretty fucking stupid when it comes to kiddy highschool romance drama bullshit

so PLEASE can i PLEASE have my keychain back

 

**Renjun**

…

Can’t you try?

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

renjun.

im seriously sorry but they have to sort that out themselves

 

**Renjun**

Okay, fine.

I’ll give you your keychain back.

I’ll go to your locker tomorrow, and this time, I really do want to treat you for ice cream.

Just us two.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

as long as i have my keychain back

idc what the hell u give to me

 

**Renjun**

:)

  
  


…

 

**Mark**

Today 8:19

**Mark**

Renjun.

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Hyung?

**Mark**

I didn’t want to ask you earlier, because you looked really frustrated

but why did you invite me to go eat ice cream with you

when you’re just going to be talking to someone on your phone anyways?

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Ah.. I’m sorry, hyung. 

Are you mad?  (ᗒᗣᗕ)

**Mark**

Are you? 

You looked really defeated so I waited for you to calm yourself down, but I guess it was something really bad?

And I’m not mad by the way. 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

That’s good then, and yeah.

It was something bad. I’m sorry.

**Mark**

It’s okay, Jun. Are you okay though? Do you want to talk about it?

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Yeah, I’m okay..

But I’d rather not talk about it.

**Mark**

Does this involve with what you were going to tell me?

You were going to tell me something important, remember?

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

It does, but just..

nevermind.

**Mark**

Are you sure?

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Pretty sure.

**Mark**

Okay, well.. feel better soon.   
I can treat you next time to ice cream if you want?

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Sure..

Actually, hyung..

**Mark**

?

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

I-

I’m just going to tell you.

I don’t care anymore.

**Mark**

What is it?

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Hyung.

Haechan hates you.

**Mark**

..

That’s all you were going to tell me?

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

What?

Hyung. Haechan. Lee Donghyuck.

He HATES you.

**Mark**

Oh, Renjun.. Have you been worrying for me because of this?

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

?????

**Mark**

Don’t worry about it.

I already know that. He isn’t very subtle with the way he glares at me in class and all.

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

WHAT? YOU KNEW?

UGH..

What was all that trouble I get myself into for then?

**Mark**

What trouble? Renjun, what did you do?

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Nothing! It doesn’t matter anymore. I already fixed it.

But, hyung.. if you know that Haechan hates you.. then, why?

Why are you still going for him? Why do you LIKE him?

**Mark**

I mean, I just shoot my shot I guess? 

And in all honesty, I don’t know either.

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Hyung.

You can’t just not know why you like someone.

There’s always a reason as to why you like them.

**Mark**

There probably is.

But I like him so much and for so long that it probably slipped my mind already, so I don’t remember.

I just like everything about him, I guess.

Even the way he just glares at me.

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

..

Are you serious?

**Mark**

When am I ever not?

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Mark-Hyung. You’re literally setting yourself up for failure.

**Mark**

Jun.. I really appreciate you worrying about me, but seriously, there is no need to.

You should know by now that I’m persistent and I’ll try my hardest best even if it means knowing that I’ll still fail in the end.

It’s still worth a shot, and I’ll regret it even more if I never tried to ask him out or tell him about my feelings.

Bottling it up inside me isn’t going to be good for me.

So, it’s better if I just tell him everything, you know?

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

..

UGH.

HYUNG, YOU’RE SUCH AN IDIOT. YOU’RE JUST GOING TO GET HURT.

WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS? SERIOUSLY. 

WHENEVER I TALK TO YOU, IT’S LIKE TALKING TO A BRICK WALL.

I CAN NEVER EVER GET THROUGH ANYTHING IN THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS.

**Mark**

Hahaha, I love you too Renjunnie.

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

YOU’RE GOING TO TREAT US ALL TO ICE CREAM ON SATURDAY.

AND I’M GETTING EXTRA TOPPINGS SO YOUR WALLET BETTER BE READY.

**Mark**

Wait, okay. Renjun. I love you, but hyung doesn’t have much money right now.

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

USE THE MONEY YOU SAVED UP FOR YOUR DATE, STUPID.

BYE.

**Mark**

No.. Jun..

Ah..

You’re so evil sometimes.. 

(-ω-、)

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	10. 21 questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that i haven't updated for so long!! i hope you can enjoy this small double update!! :-]]

 

 

**Mark**

Today 8:10 Friday

 

**Mark**

Good Morning, Haechan.

I hope you had a good sleep.

 

**Haechan**

jesus fucking christ [deleted]

mark

i rly appreciate u always greeting me goodnornings but not everyone csn wake up as early as u

 

**Mark**

But, Haechan.. It’s 8 already.

 

**Haechan**

huh?

oH SHIT

 

**Mark**

Haechan?

You still there?

I guess that means you’re going to school today.

See you later. :)

 

…

 

**They Hate us Cuz’ They Anus**

Today 8:16

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

johnny hyungg

hyunggggg

PLEASE PICK ME UP PLEASE

IM STILL AT MY HOUSE PLEASE HYUNG MY HOUSE ISNT EVEN THAT FAR AWAY

 

**Johnny**

HAECHAN IM ALREADY IN CLASS

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

HYUNG PLEASE

 

**Johnny**

I ALWAYS TELL YOU TO WAKE UP EARLY

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

I WAS SICK YESTERDAY REMEMBER??

:((

HYUNNGGGGG

HYUNGGGGG

HYUNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!

 

**Johnny**

IM ON MY WAY ALREADY

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

waaaah. yaaaaaay ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

 

**Ten 10**

johnny u spoil haechan 2 much

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

omg jealousy is a fucking virus bitch

get well soon xoxoxo

 

**Ten 10**

↑_(ΦwΦ)Ψ

  
...

 

 

 **They Hate us Cuz’ They Anus** **  
**

Today 11:12

 

**Lucas**

guyss im bored :((

anyone want to play 21 questions??

 

**Junguwu**

Lucas try to focus on your classes challenge: Failed.

 

**Lucas**

thats quite hypocritical coming from u when ur also texting back

boom roast done dead rip

 

**Junguwu**

Fyi, I’m passing all my classes and missing three quizzes will still make me pass my courses so, suck it pocket.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

“suck it pocket”

that so embarassing but you tried jungwoo

you tried

and quizzes are worth 2% of final grades so idk why youre making it sound like its worth alot

 

**Taeil**

Children.

You are in highschool.

 

**Junguwu**

Finally, an intellectual..

 

**Taeil**

So you ARE supposed to be playing 21 questions during classes.

Who wants to go first?

 

**Junguwu**

Humanity is over.

 

**Ten 10**

ME I WANT TO

OKAY UMMM WHO WASHES THEIR TOES??

ANYBODY??

 

**Lucas**

i dont want to play anymore

 

**Johnny**

you’re the one who suggested it though?

 

**Lucas**

I DID BUT TEN HYUNG IS JUST GOING TO ASK ABOUT TOES BECAUSE HE PROBABLY HAS A FEET KINK

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

LUCAS AGSLSKAAKAL

 

**Ten 10**

W-WHAT A-ARE Y-Y-YOU TALKING ABOUT TONKASU

I-I W-W-W-WILL KILL-KILL YOU

 

**Johnny**

omg…

 

**Taeil**

Okay, children. No kink shaming in this household.

NEXT QUESTION.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

ME ME ME

SNAPBACKS OR BERETS?

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

ALSJSLSKSKSJ IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION

OBVI SNAPBACKS

BERETS ARE LIKE GARBAGE BAGS BUT SMALLER AND IT FITS UR HEAD

 

**Lucas**

thats like saying

boxers or umbrellas

i wOuld obviously choose boxers

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

LUCAS IS BECAUSE THEYRE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS

 

**Taeyong**

Definitely, snapbacks.

 

**Johnny**

oh hey taeyong

didnt know you were also a troublemaker

 

**Taeyong**

Class is boring, and I think snapbacks really conquer the fashion world. Berets are like.. slimes in your head or something..

 

**Ten 10**

snapbacks hands all the way fucking down to hell

 

**Doyoung**

What?

 

**Junguwu**

Oh, hey. Doyoung-Hyung! ♡ ～('▽^人)

 

**Doyoung**

But berets are actually really nice though?

 

**Johnny**

DID I JUST SAW TAEYONG SPRINT DOWN THE HALLWAY

 

**Taeyong**

image.sent028383

Y’all like my new hat?

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

I- SOSHDKDLDLEJDBDBD

IM FUCKING SOBBING STOP

 

**Ten 10**

I HAVE NEVER SEEN A BITCH SO FAKE BEFORE OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS CRAZY

 

**Johnny**

HE WAS LITERALLY DASHING GUYS I CANT BELIEVE HE ISNT EVEN SWEATING ON THE SELFIE

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

doyoung-hyungg!! (°◡°♡)

i love berets too!! we should take a selfie with our berets!

 

**Doyoung**

Aw, like a photoshoot?

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

yeah!! ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ

 

**Lucas**

OH MY GAHD

I JUST SAW YUTA HYUNG RUN DOWN THE-

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

****

image.sent11222

BERETS ARE THE BEST CREATION THAT EVER EXISTED. DONT TALK TO ME IF YOURE A BERET HATER

 

**Ten 10**

ALSKSHSHHSSHHHHHEVDH

 

**Taeil**

LUCAS DIDNT EVEN FINISH HIS SENTENCEW SJSGSLKWEJJED

 

**Johnny**

THIS GC IS FULL OF FAKE PEOPLE NONODY CANT BE TRUSTED

 

**Junguwu**

If that’s a surprise for you, jump.

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

n’ i get scolded for napping at class when yall r having a full on conversations

 

**Doyoung**

Haechan! Why’re you not paying attention to your teacher?

 

**Taeyong**

We’re older. You need to focus on your education.

 

**Johnny**

TAEYONG SHUT THE FUCK UPSHSHSLSJ

 

…

 

**teetle meetle neetle**

Today 11:12

 

**Chenle｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )**

hey guys!! lets play 21 questions!! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

**Jaeminin ╰(*´︶`*)╯**

No.

 

**Jenos**

No.

 

**JisungPwaark**

Ew, no.

 

**Chenle｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )**

boo u horse (＃`Д´)

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

CHENLE.

AREN’T YOU IN MATH CLASS RIGHT NOW?

FOCUS.

 

**Chenle｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )**

(⇀‸↼‶)

 

...

 

**Mark**

Today 12:10

 

**Mark**

Haechan, would you like to have lunch with me?

 

…

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

Today 12:10

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

dy hyungg

can u please send me a quick

“NO U CAN NOT”

and act like youre really mad btw pls

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

What is it for?

And where are you?

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

im just in the washroommmm ill be in the cafe in like 2 mins

also can u pls buy me a snack i was late and forgot my lunch

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

Haechan, I swear to god. If you get one more late slips.

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

i wont anymore hyunggg

its bc i was sick yesterday remember and i just forgot my alarm ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

Point taken.

So, what do you need the “NO CAN U NOT” for?

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

can u pls just do it hyung pls love u

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

No, you can’t.

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

awwwww nooo (＃￣0￣)

OKAY

thanks hyung   **♡** (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

??????????????

 

…

 

**Mark**

Today 12:16

 

**Haechan**

ah.. about that…

i asked my hyungs first and

image.sent19038

he said i can’t :(

sorry mark

 

**Mark**

No! That’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Cute nicknames btw.

 

**Haechan**

i-wow thanks

 

**Mark**

You’re welcome.

Also, uhh. I was just going to ask if we’re still continuing the date later..

I mean! It’s okay if we don’t, because I know you were sick yesterday and you’re probably still recovering.

 

**Haechan**

nonono were still continuing our date dw and my healths okay now!! im fully recovered :D

 

**Mark**

That’s really good to hear. I’ll see you later then? Where should we meet by the way?

 

**Haechan**

ahhh! i rly want to try the cafe near the bridge!! is that an ok place??

 

**Mark**

Oh, I think I know that one. It’s perfect. They have the best bake goods, and whenever you order their muffin it will still be warm.

 

**Haechan**

omggg (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ that sounds like a dream!!

ill see u later then mark i have to go my hyungs are calling me

 

**Mark**

Oh, okay. See you later then, Haechan. :)

  
  
  



	11. Arcade

 

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

Today 2:25 Friday

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

dy hyungg

im skipping last period again just to let u know

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

Gym class? Again? Why? You do know this will affect your grades and your attendance, right?

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

i knowww but ughhh im just feeling so ugh today

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

Haechan.

If there’s something wrong, you have to tell me now.

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

theres nothing wrong, hyung.

i just feel really awful today..

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

Are you sure that there’s something you’re not telling me?

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

…

hyung

do you think im a horrible person??

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

What’s with that question? Ofcourse I don’t.

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

well i am. [deleted]

hahaha nothing im just blabbering again

so stupid im sorry hyung

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

Haechan.

Are you sure your okay? I knew you shouldn’t have gone to school today.

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

im alllll gooood i was just bored and wanted to let u know that im skipping

anyways ttyl hyung

 

**Dotokki Hyung ／(=･ x ･=)＼ (≧◡≦) ♡**

Okay, well. This is the last time I’m letting you. If you skip again, I won’t help you explain to auntie anymore why she’s getting so much phone calls from school.

 

**My Cute Little Troublemaker ♡**

okaaaaaaay i get ittt

thanks hyung!!

 

…

 

**Xuxi**

Today 2:58

 

**Hyuck**

LUCASSSS

LUUUUUUU

LULU LU LU LU LU LU LU

HIT ME WITH THAT LU LLU LU

 

**Xuxi**

what u want man

 

**Hyuck**

skip last class for me nd lets go to the arcade

 

**Xuxi**

what????

heck no

dy hyungs going to scold me

 

**Hyuck**

what the fuck why and he wouldnt even know

 

**Xuxi**

i have korean w/ sicheng ge and i am so sure hes going to tell doyong

 

**Hyuck**

no he wont!! just go to the class tell him you have to take a big dump  and u dont even need kor class ur koreans alrdy 11/10

 

**Xuxi**

not even two days ago u told me to get extra time for kor class bc my pronounciation is so horrible

 

**Hyuck**

WELL that was two days ago soo

today is different

so? arcade?

 

**Xuxi**

dont u have a date with canadian boi after school? just wait for him

 

**Hyuck**

I DONT AND HIS NAME IS MARK

anddd he cancelled so

 

**Xuxi**

ok no need to get all defensive man

 

**Hyuck**

im not?!!

 

**Xuxi**

ok whatever lover boi

 

**Hyuck**

so aRe u coming or nootttt we havent hung out a lot lately bro

lets reincarnate the old timez

 

**Xuxi**

im alrdy telling sicheng im gonna take a big dump

where do we meet?

 

**Hyuck**

yesss thank u!!

also meet me by the gates

  


…

 

**Haechan**

Today 2:50

 

**Mark**

You’re not attending gym again?

Are you feeling unwell? I’m starting to think you just don’t really like gym class, but I know you like football.

  


**Haechan**

Today 3:40

 

**Mark**

I’m on my way to the cafe now. I’ll see you there.

  


**Haechan**

Today 4:20

 

**Mark**

I’m here already. I’m kind of hungry so I’m just going to order a little snack while waiting.

  


**Haechan**

Today 4:50

 

**Mark**

Uh.. I think the store closes at 6:00

No rush though. Take your time getting here.

  


**Haechan**

Today 5:20

 

**Mark**

Haechan, are you still coming?

I’m starting to feel like you’re not. [deleted]

Not rushing you though, I’m just worried.

You didn’t reply to my texts last period too.. I’m wondering if you really are alright.. If you aren’t please text me as soon as you can.. I just want to know your condition.

 

**Haechan**

Today 5:40

 

**Mark**

Going to wait here till’ it closes. I’m afraid that you might come and I won’t be here.

 

…

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Today 6:30

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

 Hyung. How’s your date with Haechan?

 

**Mark**

I’m still waiting for him.

 

 **RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶** **  
**

????

You guys are supposed to meet at Tea Funny’s, right?

**Mark**

Yeah.

 **RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶** **  
**

Didn’t that store closed like half an hour ago?

**Mark**

I’m waiting outside. I’m afraid that he might come and I won’t be here.

 **RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶** **  
** …

Mark! Are you stupid!? The airhead obviously stood you up!

Oh my god. Stop waiting there I’m so freaking sure he’s not going to be coming!

 

**Mark**

But what if he does?

 

 **RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶** **  
**

You’re just putting yourself in danger waiting there! It’s already dark outside what if someone kidnaps you?!

**Mark**

I’m going to be okay.

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

****No you’re not! Hyung, you’re out of your mind if you really think Haechan’s still going to come.

I knew he is just trouble. He’s literally just going to play with you, why can’t you just open your eyes and see that he’s a bad person?!

**Mark**

He hates me, but that doesn’t make him a bad person.

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

****What!? That is exactly why he’s a bad person! He hates you for no reason!

**Mark**

Renjun, you told me that there’s always a reason as to why you like someone.

So there’s always a reason as to why someone hates you too.

Haechan hates me for a reason, I don’t know what, but I want to know.

That’s why I don’t care if I have to stand here and wait for him as long as I can, because I really really like him Renjun and I want to know why he hates me so I can fix whatever I did wrong.

 

**RenRen ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶**

Hyung.

Please go home.

**Mark**

..

Okay, yeah.

I will.. Just ten more minutes.

 

…

  


**Haechan**

Today 7:12

 

**Mark**

Sorry, Haechan.

I have to go home.

I don’t know if you were planning to come or not, but can you text me back?

Hope you got home safely though from wherever you are.

Please have a good night rest.

 

  



	12. Highschool Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance if the chapter doesn't make sense, and I know there'll be a lot of error here too. Sorry. :-[[

 

 

**Renjun added Chenle, Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung in a chat!**

 

**Chenle changed his name to CHONLORD**

 

**CHONLORD**

everytime there is a new chat i always have to change my name

 

**Jeno changed his name to Jenos**

 

**Jenos changed the group name to meep morp**

 

**Jisung changed his name to JisungPwaark**

 

**meep morp**

Today 8:43 Friday

 

**Jenos**

same. same.

 

**JisungPwaark**

You guys just love copying me. I always change my name whenever there’s new groups made.

 

**CHONLORD**

im the first one to change my name here though????

 

**JisungPwaark**

 

**Jaemin**

Injun, why’d you make a new chat?

And without Mark too.

 

**Renjun**

Do you guys remember Mark’s date today?

 

**CHONLORD**

omg yeah i forgot about that!!

 

**Jenos**

how did it go? i bet hes so happy he finally chatted with haechan.

 

**Renjun**

Haechan stood him up.

 

**Jaemin**

What!?

 

**JisungPwaark**

 

 

**Jenos**

why? that’s so sad :((

 

**Jaemin**

Why would he do that? Our poor Mark..

 

**Renjun**

Mark waited for him until the cafe closes and he even waited outside because he was too scared that Haechan might come and he won’t be there.

 

**Jenos**

omg my heart hurts

 

**JisungPwaark**

MY HEARTS BREAKING SO BAD TOO MAKE IT STOOOP

 

**CHONLORD**

 

**Jaemin**

Ofcourse Mark would wait.. He’s such an idiot..

 

**Renjun**

That’s what I said too!

And to top of it all, Haechan HATES Mark! I found out from one of Haechan’s friends, and when I confronted Mark about it, he’s all like “Oh, I know that already. I STILL LIKE HIM.” LIKE WHAT IDIOT LIKES SOMEONE WHO HATES THEM?

 

**Jenos**

sounds like a mark thing to say.

remember when he sprained his ankles because he was using some worn out shoes that barely fits him and we told him to get a new one but he’s like, “i really love these shoes though, it’s been my companion ever since i was a child”

 

**CHONLORD**

OR OR THAT TIME WHERE HE CRIED BECAUSE HE FORGOT TO PRAY BEFORE HE ATE

 

**JisungPwaark**

OKAY BUT REMEMBER THE TIME HE HAD A DIARRHEA IN MCDONALDS ASDKLAJDKLAD

 

**Jenos**

WHY the HELL are you guys talking about that?

 

**CHONLORD**

arent we trying to remember mark’s embarassing moments??

 

**Jenos**

NO?

 

**JisungPwaarK**

 

**Jaemin**

I feel so bad for our Mark-Hyung.. What should we do?

You’re not going to let this pass, right Injunnie?

 

**Renjun**

Course’ not. That’s why I made this group chat.

I have a plan.

Since Mark won’t give up on Haechan, WE’RE going to make him give up on him.

 

**JisungPwaark**

sounds like a really bad thing to do

i LIKE IT

 

**CHONLORD**

LETS BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS????

 

**Jaemin**

Chenle’s excited to finally use his water gun on someone.

 

**Jenos**

so whats the plan??

 

**Jaemin**

Beat him up until we tell him to leave Mark alone?

 

**Renjun**

Yeah, that’s exactly what we’re going to do.

 

**JisungPwaark**

REALLY????

 

**Renjun**

OFCOURSE NOT YOU IDIOTS.

We’re going to find dirt on him.

 

**JisungPwaark**

what kind of dirt exactly??

 

**CHENLORD**

do we go through his locker and look for actual dirt? what do we do with the dirt? do we plant like seeds in his locker or smth?

 

**Renjun**

I am surrounded by idiots.. I mean, dirt! as in bad information!

 

**Jenos**

so.. if he sneezes in his hands or something like that?

 

**Renjun**

Yes? Close?

I mean we obviously have to look for something worse than that.

 

**Jenos**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN WORSE THAN THAT? BAD HYGIENE IS VERY BAD.

 

 **Renjun**  

 

**Jaemin**

How do we do that though? We don’t have classes with him. We don’t even know his friends.

 

**Renjun**

He has friends.

 

**JisungPwaark**

Aren’t all his friends seniors though? What if we get beat up by them!?

I THINK I SAW ONE OF THEM TOO?? HES LIKE SO TALL I FEEL LIKE HE COULD USE ME AS A HUMAN DUSTPAN SDALDASDLKASJD

 

**Renjun**

Calm down. If they do then they won’t be able to graduate, and I highly doubt they will. I’ve met one of his friends and he’s- I don’t even know how to explain him. He’s just very immature for his age, I guess..

Anyways, we FRESHMANS can think of a way to get filth on Haechan without getting beat up by our sunbaenims.

So, are you guys with me?

 

**JisungPwaark**

For mark!!

 

**Jenos**

FOR LEE MINHYUNG

 

**Jaemin**

FOR MARK LEE

 

**CHONLORD**

FOR MARK LEE MINHYUNG-HYUNG !!!!

...

**They Hate us Cuz’ They Anus**

Today 8:50

 

**Lucas**

HOLY SHIT HAECHAN

DUDE WE TOTALLY HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN

THAT WAS THE MOST FUN IVE EVER HAD IN MY WHOLE LIFEE!!

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

SEEE????? TOLD U DUDE

WASNT KOR CLASS WORTH SKIPPING FOR??

 

**Lucas**

ARCADES ARE THE FUCKING BEEESSSTTT

 

**Doyoung**

You did what now?

 

**Ten 10**

****

 

**Junguwu**

Tsk, tsk, tsk.

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

jungwoo it’s finally your time to snatch haechan’s position as doyoungs favourite!!

 

**Junguwu**

****

 

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

asdhladjkad shut up both of you lets see how this shit goes down

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

LUCAS WHY DID U MESSAGE HERE

 

**Lucas**

I DIDNT KNOW THIS WAS THE GROUP CHAT SHIT SHI SHIT

 

**Doyoung**

Lucas.

 

**Lucas**

YES MY FAVOURITE DOYOUNGIE HANDSOME PERFECT HYUNG??

 

**Ten 10**

****

 

 

**Doyoung**

I heard from Sicheng that you aren’t doing that well in your class.

 

**Lucas**

IVE BEEN DOING BETTER HYUNG I SWEAR

 

**Doyoung**

Oh, really? Better enough that you have the time to SKIP CLASS AND PLAY IN THE ARCADE?!

I’m going to talk to your teacher and tell him about what happened today! You’ll be taking after school lessons for the next two weeks!

 

**Lucas**

NOOOOOOO

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

****

 

**Ten 10**

rest in peace lucas u will be missed

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

good bye soldier

u did well

 

**Doyoung**

Haechan.

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

HYYUUUNNGGG <333

GUYS GUYS GUYS

LOOK AT OUR CUTE DOYOUNGIE

HE TOOK THIS PIC ON MY PHONE ISNT HE SO CUTEEE!?!!? 

****

**Taeil**

Aww, Doyoung! You bunny. (♡˙︶˙♡)

 

**Johnny**

nice nice

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

@taeyong u seeing this? u believe in gods now boi?

 

**Ten 10**

WATCH TAEYONG SAVE THIS PICTURE AND MAKE IT HIS WALLPAPER

 

**Taeyong**

The fuck are you guys talking about?

You two have a death wish or something?

 

**Junguwu**

Aww! Doyoung-hyungg. You’re so cute! (≧◡≦) ♡

 

**Taeyong**

…

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

RIGHT ISNT OUR DOYOUNG THE CUTEST?!?!? HAHAHA NO ONE COULD COMPARE

 

**Doyoung**

Lee Donghyuck.

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

HE PULLED OUT THE FULL NAME HE FUCKING PULLED OUT THE FULL NAME

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

its over. haechan you’re a dead man

you really think you can distract doyoung that easily?

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

doyoung hyung?? (｡・//ε//・｡)

 

**Doyoung**

Did you know what I said to auntie when I called her earlier?

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

w-what doyoung hyung?

 

**Doyoung**

I told her, “Haechan will be missing his last period because he feels unwell, and I advise that he does because I personally think that he hasn’t gotten over his sickness from yesterday.”

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

HYUNG I SWEAR I REALLY WAS FEELING UNWELL I WAS LIKE COUGHINGING AND SNOTTING :(((

 

**Taeil**

Someone please give Haechan a dictionary for his birthday.

 

**Doyoung**

Auntie told me he doesn’t mind as long as Haechan gets rest and gets better by next week, and I made sure that HE will be resting and getting better.

NOT PLAYING IN THE ARCADE WITH YUKHEI AND MAKING ME LIE TO HIS PARENTS ABOUT HIS CONDITION.

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

HE PULLED OUT THE REAL NAME AGAIN

HE PULLED IT THE FUCK OUT

 

**Lucas**

IVE ALRDY BEEN PUNISHED YUTA HYUNG WHAT ELSE DO U WANT FROM ME

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

HYUNG YOU NEVER LIED TO MY PARENTS YOURE NOT A LIAR

 

**Doyoung**

If auntie ever finds out that I lied to her, she will never trust me again.

She will hate me for lying to her.

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

hyung you can trust me when i say this she wont hate u and SHE WILL NEVER FIND OUT I SWEAR

 

**Doyoung**

Ofcourse, she won’t. Won’t she?

Because our precious Haechan will start taking extra english lessons after school, right?

And HE will make his parents proud and tell them that he’s doing it on his own will, am I right?

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

BUT I CANT TAKE EXTRA LESSONS

T-THERES A NEW GAME COMING OUT NEXT WEEK AND ME AND LUCAS WERE ALREADY PLANNING TO BUY IT

 

**Lucas**

SHUT UP HAECHAN STOP MENTIONING MY NAME ANYMORE

ITS YOUR FAULT IM IN THIS TROUBLE IN THE FIRST PLACE

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

YOU ALREADY SAID U HAD FUN SO U CANT TAKE THAT BACK

 

**Lucas**

WELL GUESS WHAT BITCH

I TAKE IT ALL BACK

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

YOU SON OF A-

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

isn’t your date with mark today though??

 

**Ten 10**

YEAH WHY ARE YOU IN THE ARCADE WITH LUCAS

 

**Johnny**

bet.

he stood him up.

 

**Lucas**

YOU TOLD ME MARK CANCELLED

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

HE DID

 

**Ten 10**

SAY I IF YOU KNOW HAECHANNIES LYING

 

**Junguwu**

ME.

 

**Johnny**

ME

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

i feel like mark wouldnt cancel on something like this

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

if sicheng says he a liar

he a big ass liar then

 

**Taeyong**

Haechan. Is this how you “take matters into your own hands?”

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

IT WAS THE PERFECT PLAN FOR MY REVENGE MISSION

 

**Ten 10**

****

 

**Taeil**

The poor boy probably waited for you.

Why did you do that, Haechan? :-(

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

I ALRDY TOLD U GUYS THAT I HAD A PLAN TO GET BACK ON MARK IDK WHY YALL ACT SO SURPRISED

 

**Ten 10**

WE ARENT WE ALRDY KNOW UR A DICKHEAD

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

SAYS THE PERSON WHO CONSTANTLY THROWS EXPIRED MILK ON ME

 

**Ten 10**

ITS CALLED HUMOUR

LEARN IT

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY

 

**Doyoung**

BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP.

 

**Taeyong**

Yeah, stop interrupting Doyoung.

 

**Johnny**

there goes taeyong again

you really aint slick anymore

 

**Taeyong**

??

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

doyoung can i have a suggestion

 

**Doyoung**

What is it?

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

i’ll add the seniors into another group chat

 

**Lucas**

are you adding me? im a senior (´ ∀ ` *)

 

**Ten 10**

act like onE first

 

**Lucas**

YOU LITERALLY ACT LIKE A KID CASTED FROM BARNEY

WHY R U COMING FOR ME

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

UM NO YUTA HYUNG DO NOT EVEN MAKE SUGGESTIONS

DONT MAKE GROUP CHATS WITHOUT ME

YOU GUYS CANT MAKE GROUP CHATS WITHOUT ME

 

**Lucas**

ME NEITHER ADD ME TOO PLS

 

**Doyoung**

Yuta-Hyung.

Make it.

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

NOOOOOOOO ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

ON IT :DDD

 

…

 

**Yuta added Doyoung, Kun, Taeil, Sicheng, Taeyong, Johnny, Ten, Jungwoo in a chat!**

 

**Yuta changed the group name to Senior Boys**

 

**Senior Boys**

Today 9:21

 

**Doyoung**

No one change their names, this is serious.

Unless Yuta’s suggestion is stupid.

 

**Jungwoo**

Aw. (／ˍ・、)

I was going to change my name to Doyoung’s new favourite. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 

**Taeyong**

Quit it, Jungwoo. Didn’t he say we’re talking about serious matters? You should act serious.

 

**Yuta**

OKAY ANYWAYZ

BEFORE AN ARGUMENT EVEN STARTS OVER SOMETHING STUPID

id like to tell yall my suggestion

you know ive honestly been thinking about this too

and i hope yall agree with me

WE’RE SENIORS

 

**Ten**

yeah i think we all agree that were seniors what the fuck

 

**Yuta**

shut up ten stop cutting me off

ANYWAYS WE ARE SENIORS

THIS IS OUR LAST YEAR OF HIGHSCHOOL

DO WE REALLY WANT TO GET OFF THIS SCHOOL WITHOUT HAVING A LAST TASTE OF HIGHSCHOOL DRAMA?

DO WE?

 

**Ten**

holy shit i love how u think

 

**Taeil**

I’m not even a senior.. or in highschool..

BUT I DO WANT A TASTE OF HIGHSCHOOL DRAMA!

 

**Yuta**

THATS THE SPIRIT

 

**Sicheng**

i feel like i know what you’re planning

and i don’t want to be part of it.

bye.

 

**Sicheng has left the group chat!**

 

**Kun**

me neither

i just want to watch from far away and not cooperate

 

**Kun has left the group chat!**

 

**Yuta**

NOO MY SICHENG

IS THIS THE EXCHANGE OF WANTING HIGHSCHOOL DRAMA?

LOSING MY HIGHSCHOOL ROMANCE!?!?!

 

**Johnny**

ok but for real when are you going to ask sicheng out

 

**Yuta**

when i became the king of japan and i have enough money to give him the things he deserve.

 

**Ten**

whoa uhmm

thats the first time ive ever seen yuta so serious

 

**Doyoung**

I still don’t know the plan is? What do you mean highschool drama?

How does this even relate to my punishment for Haechan?

 

**Yuta**

ill tell you my briliant idea doyoungie

you know how u said that ur going to make haechan attend after school classes??

specifically english??

 

**Doyoung**

What about it?

 

**Yuta**

and remember when we were in our sophomore year and YOU MADE ME take extra classes for english also????

 

**Doyoung**

Are you still mad at me because of that? You know I did it for your own good, right? You were failing the class and I got worried.

 

**Jungwoo**

Yuta! You ungrateful gremlin! How dare you get mad at Doyoung?!

 

**Yuta**

I WAS MAD BEFORE BUT NOT ANYMORE OK CHILL

anyways this is how i met johnny guys

it was pretty lit he taught me some amazing english words that some of u might not even understand

right johnny?

 

**Johnny**

u right bro

 

**Yuta**

BRO HAHAHA

 

**Ten**

yuta stay in your fucking lane

 

**Yuta**

shut the fuck up ten

im waay out of johnny’s league

 

**Johnny**

i take my bro back

 

**Yuta**

anyways when i was taking that class

i noticed some freshman who was also really good at english and i think he volunteered to help his friends study theirs

 

**Doyoung**

It’s Mark, isn’t it?

 

**Yuta**

DING DING DING BITCH UR ABSOLUTELY RIGHT

 

**Doyoung**

So, you want me to ask Mark to teach Haechan?

 

**Yuta**

THAT IS IF YOU CAN

 

**Doyoung**

What makes you think I can’t?

 

**Taeyong**

Okay, but where is the highschool drama?

 

**Yuta**

ok well this is just my prediction but

if doyoung DOES succeed on getting mark to become haechan’s tutor

obviously haechan’s gonna be like oh my god this is the perfect opportunity to get revenge

since hes all about that revenge shit still and THATS WHERE THE DRAMA WILL START

 

**Taeyong**

I still don’t get it.

 

**Ten**

haechan is one of the most overreacting, extra bitch i have ever met

and as much as i respect that because were basically the same ( im still the best at being extra though)

HE REALLY GETS HEATED EASILY and ik where u coming from bro yuta

 

**Yuta**

thanks bro ten

 

**Taeil**

Weren’t you guys fighting just four minutes ago?

 

**Taeyong**

So, basically, you guys are depending on Haechan for your last highschool drama?

What if he doesn’t make a big deal out of it and it doesn’t work?

 

**Yuta**

LOOL THATS FUNNY TY

HAECHAN NOT MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF SOMETHING

THAT DOESNT SOUND LIKE SOMETHING HE WOULD DO

 

**Doyoung**

I’m not contributing with this.

 

**Yuta**

I HAVE ALSO PREDICTED THAT U WERE GONNA SAY THAT MY CUTIE BUNNY

 

**Taeyong**

Your cutie-what?

 

**Yuta**

BUT SEE THIS DY

LOOK AT THE BIGGER PICTURE

DIDNT HAECHAN JUST LIED TO U ABOUT HIS SICKNESS? DID HE NOT JUST LIE TO U AND U ALSO LIED TO HIS PARENTS? DO U NOT WANT REVENGE?

 

**Doyoung**

No.

 

**Yuta**

I KNEW U WERE GONNA SAY THAT HAHHAA

THATS WHY I HAVE ONE MORE REASON

i think everyone here knows mark LEE minHyong

we dont know him FULLY BUT we know he is a nice and dependable person

someone who is patient someone who is the complete opposite of HAECHAN

 

**Ten**

gasps

 

**Yuta**

doyoung

this will be an opportunity for mark to show haechan that hes a good person

and this is also an opportunity for haechan to see that this WHOLE revenge thing is completely useless(even though its entertaining)

and i know YOU AND I KNOW that u dont rly want haechan to do this revenge

you are just TOLERATING IT BECAUSE U DONT WANT HAECHAN TO GET HURT

YOU DONT WANT HIM TO FEEL DEJECTED BY HIS ONLY FRIENDS

 

**Doyoung**

…

 

**Yuta**

SO WHAT DO U SAY

AM I RIGHT OR AM I WORNG

 

**Doyoung**

I see your point, but I will take actions if this gets out of hand.

 

**Ten**

YEEEESSS HIGHSCHOOL DRAMAAAA HIGH SCOOL DRAMA

 

**Yuta**

LETS END THE YEAR WITH OUR SOPHOMORES AND FRESHMANS CRYING SHDKAJDJASDSAD

 

**Johnny**

you guys are bullies

 

**Doyoung**

I’m going to talk with Mark and Haechan’s teacher and see if we can make an arrangement.

 

**Jungwoo**

YES! YOU GO DOYOUNG!

 

**Taeil**

I am still so confused as to how Doyoung has so much power over that school.

 

**Ten**

HONESTLY IM CURIOUS TOO

 

**Doyoung**

Maybe if you guys weren’t busy fooling around when we were freshmans, you would’ve also have control over the school board.

 

**Johnny**

being a freshman is all about being stupid and caring but also not caring too much about studying

 

**Ten**

its also about wrist bands and heavy metal shit

 

**Taeyong**

Where is the lie.

 

…

 

**Yuta has added Ten and Johnny in a group chat!**

 

**Yuta has changed the group name into Secret Senior Boys Group Chat**

 

**Secret Senior Boys Group Chat**

Today 10:01

 

**Yuta**

guys

do u want to make sure that the highschool drama happens???

 

**Ten**

oohhhhh i FUCKING KNEW u were planning something more

 

**Johnny**

i swear to god why do i tolerate you two

but yes i do want the drama to happen

sorry for haechan and mark but come on

one more year till we go to college where everyone walks like zombies and they only care about their course

doesnt sound too exciting

 

**Ten**

EXACTLY

we need this drama so we can remember this

and we can tell our children that our highschool wasnt boring and dull

 

**Yuta**

ok my plans easy

im pretty sure like not even 50% sure im over 100% sure

that haechan will sulk once he finds out that doyoung has assigned him to get tutored by mark

and when haechan sulks HE GETS REALLY GRUMPY AND POUTY

BUT we are here to save him

 

**Ten**

OH SO LIKE

BE LIKE HIS SAVIORS WHERE WE’RE LIKE

“OH SWEETIE WE TOTALLY UNDERSTAND UR FEELINGS”

 

**Yuta**

EXACTLY WOW TEN WE’RE ON FIRE TODAY

 

**Ten**

HELL FUCKING YEAH WE ARE

 

**Yuta**

ANYWAYS WE WILL BE LIKE HIS SUPPORTIVE HYUNGS YOU KNOW? BE ALL LIKE OH YOUR PLAN TO SABOTAGE MARK IS TOTALLY UNDERSTANDABLE AND GREAT

WERE GOING TO ENCOURAGE HIM

 

**Johnny**

guys this is sooo bad

im in

 

**Ten**

YES BABE LETS GO

 

**Yuta**

HIGHSCHOOL DRAMA???

 

**Ten**

**HIGHSCHOOL DRAMA**

  
  
  
  
  



	13. Student Council President

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! im sorry i keep leaving notes but i just want to say thank you for the comments from last chapter,,,, i hope i could reply back to u guys but im honestly so shy and idk how to take compliments and pls understand asdaksjdal but i really love you all and thank you so much for being so nice to me !!
> 
> enjoy the new chapter!!
> 
> also use of italics means they're talking in a different language!! :-]]

 

 

**Haechan**

Today 7:12 Saturday

 

**Mark**

Good Morning, Haechan.

Um-You’re probably angry that I’m texting you so early even in the weekends, but 

you haven’t answered any of my messages since yesterday, and I’m just getting really worried.

I just want to know if you’re safe, or if you’re even home or if you’re in a safe place?

I don’t know. I just-

Please text me back. 

I’m sorry if I’m annoying you, but I’ll text you again.

Bye Haechan.

 

…

 

**Doyoung**

Today 12:54

 

**Doyoung**

Taeyong.

 

**Taeyong**

Doyoung?

 

**Doyoung**

Can you find out who’s Mark’s English teacher and find out if he still volunteers to teach english to his classmates?

 

**Taeyong**

You’re really going to make him Haechan’s tutor?   
  


**Doyoung**

Were you not in the group chat when we talked about it?

 

**Taeyong**

I was. No need to sass me.

 

**Doyoung**

I wasn’t even-

Whatever. I don’t want to have another useless argument with you.   
Can you do it or can you not?

 

**Taeyong**

What will I gain from this?

 

**Doyoung**

You’re Lee Taeyong. You have everything.

What else do you want?

 

**Taeyong**

For you to finally look at me, idiot. [ deleted ]

Treat me to WcDonalds on Monday. 

 

**Doyoung**

Deal.

 

…

 

**Lee Chan**

Today 1:21

 

**Taeyong**

Dino, you busy?

 

**Lee Chan**

ahhh! taeyong-hyunggg!!

no i’m not!! what’s up hyung??!!

ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ 

 

**Taeyong**

You sound way too enthusiastic talking to me, or are you just faking it?

 

**Lee Chan**

why would i fake it!!?? you barely even text me!!

and you haven’t been in the studio for a while now too!!

you said you were going to show me your new dance but you never did!! 

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

 

**Taeyong**

I’ve just been busy these days, but I’ll definitely come by and show you and Soonyoung. 

He’s been bugging me too. 

 

**Lee Chan**

he’s just excited!! we miss dancing with you!!

 

**Taeyong**

Me too. :)

 

**Lee Chan**

anyways, what did you need hyung??

 

**Taeyong**

Oh, I was just going to ask if you’re in the same class as Mark Lee??

 

**Lee Chan**

ahh!! mark??

i’m sorry hyung, i’m not. (-ω-、)

but is there a reason why you’re asking?? 

 

**Taeyong**

I have a friend who needs an English tutor, and I heard that he used to volunteer to teach his classmates before? So, I was just going to ask if he still does that.

 

**Lee Chan**

oh yeah!! i heard he’s teaching some freshmans right now?? not sure, but he’s definitely still volunteering.

 

**Taeyong**

Really? That’s great to hear then.

Do you know his English teacher too?

 

**Lee Chan**

jae?? Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)

 

**Taeyong**

JAE PARK!?!?!?

 

**Lee Chan**

uh,, yeah. that’s his english teacher.

 

**Taeyong**

Ofcourse.. Mr. Jae..

Okay. Thanks Dino! I owe you one.

 

**Lee Chan**

don’t even worry about it hyung!!

just pinky promise me that you’re going to come by the studio soon. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

 

**Taeyong**

You’re still so cute. I wish Haechan and Lucas were like you.

Thanks Dino. I pinky promise that I’ll come by soon. :)

 

…

 

**Doyoung**

Today 1:53

 

**Taeyong**

I got it.

 

**Doyoung**

That fast?

 

**Taeyong**

That fast.

 

**Doyoung**

So?

 

**Taeyong**

I have good news, and bad news.

 

**Doyoung**

Ugh, no..

 

**Taeyong**

Good news. Mark still volunteers.

 

**Doyoung**

And the bad one?

 

**Taeyong**

Jae is his english teacher.

 

**Doyoung**

..

Taeyong. Are you serious?

 

**Taeyong**

Dead serious.

 

**Doyoung**

..

I’m dead. I am so dead.

 

**Taeyong**

Just don’t do it, Doyoung. 

 

**Doyoung**

I literally already bragged to Yuta that I can do anything. So I will do it.

 

**Taeyong**

Who cares what he thinks anyways? Are you really going to talk to your highschool freshman nightmare, just because you want to prove a point?

 

**Doyoung**

Who do you think I am?

And I’m also doing this for Haechan.

I have to do this.

 

**Taeyong**

…

I pray for you.

 

…

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

Today 2:19

 

**Doyoung**

Mr. Park.

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ gasps! the student council president? talking to me off the school grounds? _

_ i never knew this was allowed student council president!! _

 

**Doyoung**

_ It is, when it involves school. _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ but you’re not in my class anymore though? :oo _

_ and i see that you’re able to catch on with my english now, how interesting. _

_ did i do a great job torturing you in your freshman year to be this great?? _

 

**Doyoung**

_ If you think you’re the reason why my English is perfect, then you’re wrong. _

_ It’s all thanks to Ms. Amber, and in my opinion, she’s way better than you at teaching. _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ booooo. amber. :p _

_ and isn’t that a mean thing to say to your teachers? i’m hurt. ;c  _

 

**Doyoung**

_ Mr. Park, please refrain yourself from using emojis. I really want to have a proper conversation with you, if you’ll let me. _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ you know what? sure. i’m bored anyways, but if this bores me even more, i’ll be spreading rumours around the school that the student council president tries to hit on their teacher. <33 _

 

**Doyoung**

_ This is literally why we can not have young teachers like you to be teaching in our school.. _

_ Anyways.. I’ve heard that Mark Lee is in your english class? _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ you’ve heard right!~ he’s my best student. my most favourite too. :x _

_ what about him? _

 

**Doyoung**

_ I also heard that he still volunteers to teach other students with their English, and I would just like to ask if he can teach one of my friends with their English. His grades aren’t favourable right now, and I want him to boost it up before the year ends.  _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ what’s his current grade? _

 

**Doyoung**

_ A 62%.  _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ HAHAHAH. YOU REALLY ARE FUNNY KIM DOYOUNG! THIS IS WHY I ALWAYS BULLY YOU _

 

**Doyoung**

_ You’re really proud of making my freshman year horrible, huh? _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ hell yeah! cx _

_ look here, student council president. _

_ students would go on their knees! to get a 62% on their english. how is that not favourable? _

 

**Doyoung**

_ One, stop addressing me as the student council president when you know my name. _

_ Two, I do not approve of such grades when I know he can make it higher. _

_ So, what do you say Mr. Jae? _

_ This is totally a reasonable excuse as to why my friend needs Mark’s tutoring. _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ doyoung. there’s kids ACTUALLY failing their classes. _

_ there is also kids who needs this tutoring with Mark-more than your friends does. _

 

**Doyoung**

_... _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ BUT. I WILL APPROVE OF THIS PROPOSAL.  _

_ with a condition though. _

 

**Doyoung**

_ I knew it. _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ oh come on doyoung, you know me! you should’ve seen this coming. _

 

**Doyoung**

_ I DID, AND I FEARED IT. _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ HAHAHAHA. PERFECT. THIS IS PERFECT. _

_ what is your friends name? _

 

**Doyoung**

_ Lee Donghyuck. Haechan. _

_ Class 11-K _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ okay, i will talk to mark about this and i’ll tell haechan’s homeroom teacher about it too. _

 

**Doyoung**

_ Okay. _

_ And for my condition? _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ thank you for asking kim. ;) _

_ but do you know the ceremony that will be happening next week? _

 

**Doyoung**

_ Mr. Jae. I’ll do anything else. Please don’t do this. _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ sweetheart, it’s not even that bad. _

_ anyways, the freshmans, sophomores and seniors will be attending that ceremony and ofcourse-you-as the student council president has to do a closing speech at the end. am i right? _

 

**Doyoung**

_ Oh my god.. _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ and in all of your speeches, you always introduce yourself as Kim Dongyoung. _

_ right? _

 

**Doyoung**

_ My life is over.. _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ instead of saying, “this is your student council president, kim dongyoung..” _

_ i want you to say, “this is your bunny student council president, kim doyoung! pyong~” _

 

**Doyoung**

_ IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS. _

_ I AM NOT GOING TO SAY THAT MR.JAE. _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ mark lee.. such a busy child.  _

_ and me? a busy teacher? _

_ do i really have the time to ask him to become haechan’s tutor? hmm.. _

_ maybe- i don’t? :} _

 

**Doyoung**

_ FINE. FINE FINE FINE! _

 

**The worst english teacher in history.**

_ yes! i knew you couldn’t say no to your favourite teacher. _

_ well! i will message you when i have talked to mark about this. _

_ see you on monday, bunny student council president. <33 _

 

…

 

**They Hate us Cuz’ They Anus**

Today 2:01

 

**Doyoung**

I despise all of you.

 

**Ten 10**

WHY!? WHAT HAPPENED   
  


**Junguwu**

WAIT! EVEN ME!? 

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

Me too, hyung?  (´Ｏ`) ゜゜

 

**YU** **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

WHO CARES IF HE HATES U WINWINNIE?? I LOVE UUUUU AND THATS ALL THAT MATTERS 

♡ ～('▽^人)

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

wait, i just woke up. what happened?

 

**Johnny**

kun.. it’s like two already. what do u mean u just woke up??

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ** **Kun**

i came here to have a good time but i feel so attacked right now

 

**Taeil**

Doyoung doesn’t hate me, right?

But he said “all”. SO DOES HE?

 

**Lucas**

doyoung hyung double hates me now 

ive never been so sad 

 

**Haechan** **☆☆**

im glad he dosnt just hate ME now kkkkkk

 

**Taeyong**

I have an idea why..

Rip Doyoung.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Library

 

 

 

**Haechan**

Today 9:12 Sunday

 

**Mark**

Hi, Haechan. Good Morning. [ deleted ]

I really miss you. [ deleted ]

Have you eaten already? [ deleted ]

Yesterday, my english teacher asked me if I could tutor someone. I agreed, so.. I guess I won’t have the time to text you that often. Not like you reply, but I still love texting you. [ deleted ]

I don’t know what to say anymore, I hope you’re doing okay. [ deleted ]

Hi, Haechan. Good Morning. I hope I can see you at school tomorrow. :)

 

…

 

**My Sun Lucas ♡**

Today 3:30

 

**bunny hyung!!**

Lucas.

 

**My Sun Lucas ♡**

hyung?? why r u texting me?

do u finally forgive my sins? am i back in ur bias list?

WHATS GOING ON IN HERE??

 

**bunny hyung!!**

What the hell is a bias list? And I’m texting you because I have an offer to make.

 

**My Sun Lucas ♡**

hyungg how do u not know what a bias list is :((

but thats k ur still cute

and what offerr ? :DD

 

**bunny hyung!!**

I messaged your teacher about the after school lessons but it seems that he can not do it-told me how he has other matters to take care of when I started to mention your name.

 

**My Sun Lucas ♡**

asdhahdas he rly hates me

 

**bunny hyung!!**

Yeah, no question with that.

Anyways, instead of taking extra classes, I want you to look after Haechan.

He will still be taking after school lessons, but I want you to make sure he attends all of them.

It’s only for two weeks, can you do it?

 

**My Sun Lucas ♡**

whats my prize for doing all this ?????

 

**bunny hyung!!**

My forgiveness, and your parents forgiveness.

 

**My Sun Lucas ♡**

my parents forgiveness? but they dont even know that i skipped and went to the arcade???

 

**bunny hyung!!**

Not yet.

 

**My Sun Lucas ♡**

i-

doyoungie hyung ur so scary sometimes (눈_눈)

 

**bunny hyung!!**

Just sometimes?

 

**My Sun Lucas ♡**

im sorry i even spoke

i will keep an eye on haechan for two weeks

 

**bunny hyung!!**

You won’t betray me, right?

Even if he lures to buy you ice cream, you won’t let him off easy, right?

 

**My Sun Lucas ♡**

u can count on me hyung !!! <33

 

**bunny hyung!!**

I know, I can. You’ll start on tuesday.

I’ll take care of him tomorrow.

Thanks, Yukhei.

 

**My Sun Lucas ♡**

(´ ∀ ` *)(´ ∀ ` *)(´ ∀ ` *)

 

….

 

 

 

 

**They Hate us Cuz’ The Anus**

Today 7:31 Monday

 

**Taeil**

kay children whos up and ready to go to school u dweebs

ur all so lucky ur just going to highschool

i bet ur ass yall got a good nights sleep huh?

eight hours? nine? how do teenagers usually sleep

 

**Taeyong**

Every monday. Every SINGLE monday, this happens.

 

**Johnny**

taeil-hyung,, just skip today and get your sleep

 

**Taeil**

SKIP GASPS WHAT IS WHAT WORD WHAT IS WHAT IS THAT SKIPPING BOI

THATS A HIGHSCHOOL THING IF UR IN COLLEGE U CAN NOT SKIP AT ALL

U SKIP = U WASTE $$$$$$

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

DONT EVER MAKE TAEIL STOP THIS RITUAL WHERE HE TEXTS LIKE THIS

THIS IS THE ONLY THING THAT GETS ME UP ON MONDAYS

 

**ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Kun**

why does everyone hate mondays? im genuinely confused.

 

**Ten 10**

kun a psychopath? more likely than you think

 

**Taeil**

bcos not everyone can just be like oh look its ten fucking pm LETS SLEEP LIKE A HEALTHY NORMAL HUMAN BEING AND LETS WAKE UP AT SIX SO WE CAN GET READY FOR FVCKING SCHOOL AND SHOVE MONDAY UP OUR ASSES LIKE A SANDWICH NO

NO NO ONE CAN BE LIKE THAT UNLESS YOUR KUN OKAY UNLESS YOU ARE QIAN KUN

 

**Junguwu**

[ ](https://media.giphy.com/media/doUu2ByZDbPYQ/giphy.gif)

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

oh god this is not even the funniest part about monday taeils

watch him give us a whole essay as to why hes so sorry about his behaviours this morning

 

**Lucas**

whats going on??

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

something u sophomore kids can not comprehend

 

**Lucas**

were just a year away from each other

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

SOMETHING U SOPHOMORE KIDS CAN NOT COMPREHEND

 

**Lucas**

ok fine geez

 

**WinWin The Pooh**

sigh-every monday morning.. ┐(￣～￣)┌

 

…

 

**Doyoung**

Today 7:50

 

**Doyoung**

Haechan, I’ll be over at your house in 20 minutes top.

Be ready, because we have to go to the office really quickly and talk to them about the extra lessons your taking.

 

 

…

 

 

**Mark**

Today 7:52

 

**Mark**

Hi, Haechan. Good morning. Hope you eat your breakfast before going to school. :)

I’ll see you around, bye.

 

 

…

 

 

**meep morp ( note; nct dreams gc w/o mark ch.12 )**

Today 8:10

 

**Renjun**

Don’t forget today. Everyday will count. Everything will be noticed. We will find dirt, and this love shall cease to exist.

Someone please assure me that it rhymed, I’ve been thinking of that since saturday.

 

**CHONLORD**

theres literally no rhyme??

 

**Jenos**

because he has no THYME

 

**CHONLORD**

oh oh now this is what is RHYME

 

**Jenos**

and i like S-S-SLIME

 

**JisungPwaark**

 

**Jaemin**

 

**Renjun**

STOP. WHY ARE YOU GUYS ACTING SO SURPRISED? THAT’S LIKE-ELEMENTARY RHYMING

 

**JisungPwaark**

bcos it actually rhymes unlike yours hyung

 

**Jaemin**

Come on, step your game up Injunnie.

 

**Renjun**

I-

God, if you’re hearing me, please give me actual friends soon. Thank you.

 

…

 

**They Hate us Cuz’ They Anus**

Today 12:14

 

**YU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ TA**

haechan!! doyung!! where u guys @

 

**Ten 10**

we bout to eat w/o u guys if u dont come here in 5 seconds

 

**Taeyong**

I think Doyoung’s in a student council meeting..

 

**Johnny**

someone sounds upset :-[[

 

**Lucas**

wheres haechan??

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

ill be there in 2 mins

xuxi can u get me snacks

 

**Lucas**

okay but you owe me though

im broke af rn

 

**Junguwu**

Where were you Haechan?

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

wow when did u start caring for me jungwoo hyung

jk

but i was with doyoung hyunggg before he went to that boring meeting

he told me i need to skip gym class heheheh <333333

 

**Junguwu**

What does he mean you need to skip gym class?

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

welllllll we need to talk to my teachers bc i couldnt wake up early and we couldnt do it in the morning

and dy-hyungs busy all day except last class sooo

 

**Junguwu**

You’re always giving Doyoung-Hyung so much trouble. (；⌣̀_⌣́)

 

**Haechan ☆☆**

i knOW Right?? and im still the favourite so whats up

 

 **Ten 10**  

 

**Johnny**

rest in peace woo

 

**Junguwu**

Not for long, Haechan..

Not for long.. >:c

 

 

…

 

 

“I didn’t know that signing me up for extra classes would take this long..” Donghyuck whines as he slumps himself on Doyoungs shoulder, letting the older drag him to wherever he is planning to take him. The last bell has already rung, and the students are starting to leave the school building-talking happily with their friends and already arguing with each other on how they’re going to spend the rest of their day-while Donghyuck is stuck here, in school, learning about the english language. How exciting, right?

 

Doyoung lets out an irritated sigh and glares at the younger. “It doesn’t if you do it on the mornings. If you just woke up like I told you too-”

 

“Ugh, I know. I know.” Donghyuck cuts him off and groans. “I just want this day to be over with already!”

 

“It hasn’t even started yet.” Doyoung stops in front of the library and Donghyuck looks at him, confused. “We’re here.”

 

“Why here? I thought you signed me up to Mr. Jae’s class?”

 

“Mr. Jae isn’t available after school, so he told one of his students to teach you in his stead. So be grateful to him and be nice, okay?” Donghyuck beams when he’s heard the word student, he thought that he could just use this opportunity to become friends with that student so they could reach some sort of agreement-and just ditch the whole extra english lessons to do something else that is more fun and enjoyable.

 

“Okay!” He lets go of Doyoungs arms and pushes the door to the empty library, looking around to see the only student sitting at the table by the windows and he quickly runs to him, not knowing that it’s the person he has been trying to get revenge on.

 

“Hey.” Donghyuck whispers loudly, still minding his voice-knowing that he is in a library.

 

His whole body stiffens and he wants to run away as soon as he can-once the person turns his head and looks at Donghyuck with the same wide and shocked eyes.

  
“Haechan?” Mark Lee fucking Minhyung stood up from his seat, looking at Haechan with the same surprised expression, but with a hint of happiness in them.

 

Donghyuck cursed under his breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First Year College - Taeil  
> Senior Year - NCT 127, NCT U  
> Sophomore Year - Mark [Still older] and Haechan [Diff. Classes except Gym]  
> Freshman year - NCT DREAM
> 
>  
> 
> chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctwigg?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> and check out my blog on [tumblr](https://nctwig.tumblr.com?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
